Crazy For You
by YnzYnz-chan
Summary: Single dad, willing to do everything to save his only son. A painter with a cold personality, but a warm loving heart. A rich guy wanted to get everything just to be loved. And the crazy thing called love exists between them. Rated:M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Dabu!...da...dabu!" Green-haired baby happily eating on his high-chair.

"Hahaha, do you like it Baby Beel... Anzai-san's cake was really delicious... Isn't it?" asked the redhead while wiping the cake on his baby's cheek. "Ne Anzai-san...thanks for the cake... Baby Beel loves it..." And smiled sweetly to the old woman sitting across him.

Pouring some juice on the glass and handed it to him. "It's nothing Sakuragi-kun. I'm really glad you bring your son with you..." And pinched the baby's cheek tenderly. "You're so cute Baby Beel..." And the green haired baby giggled.

"Are you sure, you don't want me to send you to the airport tomorrow Anzai-san. I can manage to take you there. Baby Beel will loved to send you off. Right baby beel?"

"Dabu..."

"I'll be fine Sakuragi-kun, don't worry about me. And beside I know you have work tomorrow. I'll call you when I get there." She said and takes the redhead's hand and put a key on it. "This is for you and for your son..."

"What is this... A key?"

She smiled and tousled baby's hair. "Yes...a car key. I kept my car and I want you to have it. You'll need it so you can take your son wherever you go..."

"But...but Anzai-san..this is too much... I can't accept it." And returned the key to the old woman.

"No Sakuragi-kun...I want you to have it. When my husband still alive...you're always here with us. Taking care of our garden...our house... You are a son to us. If I can stay here in Japan...I'll do it. But my daughter wants me to follow and lived with her in Singapore." She looked at her garden with her beautiful flowers. "I will miss all of this...especially my husband's favorite tree... Sakura..." And she walked to touched the cherry blossom tree and sit on the swing under it. "How I wish I can tell the new owner to hired you...so you can continue taking care of them..."

"That's I wanted too... Don't worry Anzai-san. I will talk to them..to at least let me to see and to care of them..they are also precious to me..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After pouring the tea and slicing the cake, she handed it to her brother. "So how long you'll stay here with us?"

"Till next day." Then eat a sliced of cake.

"What?! Are you serious. You just come back from New York?" Asked Miyagi to his brother-in law. "Are you going back?"

"No. I bought a house."

"Really...so fast...where?"

"Just nearby."

"Wow... I like it. Can I visit you sometimes?"

"Sure. I need a helper."

"Helper? You mean a housemaid?"

He raised his eyebrow and glared. "You know I hate women."

"Haha...sorry my dear brother... I forget that I'm the only woman you like in this world. Okay I know someone... But the problem...he has a kid."

"A kid?"

"Yeah. Whenever he comes here to arranged my garden, he always take his son with him."

"That's why I hate women."

"No...no... That's not what you think... he's a single dad. So no one can take care of his son."

"Okay."

"What okay? You mean you hired him. Actually he's coming this afternoon so you can meet him."

"Okay."

His gazed wandered his sister's garden. He doesn't need to think twice to hired him because he can see that her sister's gardener really did a great job. Seeing the garden make him feel at ease seeing the flowers. From the very first time he saw the garden, he really liked the landscape and the flowers. He loved the blue one...the color of his eyes...Wasurenagusa...the flower of true love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She handed him a files and let him see and read what's written on it. "This the ownership papers for the car Sakuragi-kun. I knew you already had your license, so you can drive it right away. I won't see you tomorrow...please take care of yourself and your son. I will miss you both." And she embraced the redhead tenderly and kissed the baby on the cheek. "Bye Baby Beel..you're lucky to have him as your father. Be a good baby okay."

"Dabu..." And the baby touched her hands.

"Thank you very much Anzai-san. Thanks a lot for everything. We will miss you too. Please take of yourself..."

"I will ..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After parking his '_new car' _, he carefully unbuckled the seatbelt of his son, sitting at the backseat. "Here we are Baby Beel...like always be a good boy. Daddy has a work to do."

"Dada... Dabu!" And he put the baby on his back, wearing a baby carrier.

"Hanamichi Sakuragi! Baby Beel...welcome...please come in..." And she takes the baby from his back and carry him. "I miss you so much Baby Beel. I wish you can come everyday here in our house...did you eat?"

"Dabu!"

"He ate.. Ayako-san. Thanks for asking. Actually it's his nap time. So I'll put him to sleep before I start."

"Ah.. I see." She kissed the baby and return him to his father.

"I have a new job for you Hanamichi Sakuragi. Remember I have a brother. He just come back from New York and bought a house here in Kanagawa. He needs a helper, so I recommend you."

They walked to the sitting room and prepared the baby to sleep. While the woman sitting, Sakuragi carried the baby and sing a lullaby. After a few minutes, the baby feel asleep and put him down on the couch.

"Helper? I'm a gardener Ayako-san."

"I know...but my brother loves flower too like me. When I told him about you,he agreed to hired you,"

"Okay..is he here now...maybe I can talk to him."

"Yaeah, he's upstair...taking his shower."

"Okay. Maybe I'll better starts now before baby Beel woke up." Then he excused himself to starts working on her garden.

Like he usually does, he worked wearing only his short exposing his perfectly build body.

He starts cutting the dried leaves, mowing the grass and watering the plants. God knows how he loved his jobs. Just liked his deceased father who also a gardener, he always thinks that the flower was a part of him. Having a name Hanamichi Sakuragi, was a evident of it.

His blue eyes glued on him. He was so stunned to see him. Seeing his tan skin glowing with sweat makes him feel uneasy, as the redhead...moving his muscular body and showing his neck...as if telling him...come on lick me...kiss me here.

It was weird...he just done his afternoon bath, but the man in front of him, makes him feel...hot?

"Oh, Kaede there you..." She stopped when she noticed that her beloved brother goggling at his gardener. "Well... So what have do we have here...ha Kaede." And patted him on his back.

He snapped and look away to avoid her cunning smile. "Hn...what?"

"Haha...you are my only brother remember. You can't hide anything from. I know you're type...hahaha" she teased.

"Hn..." Then returned his gazed at the busy redhead. "He's hired..." And licked his lips.

**A/N: Baby Beel was from the anime Beelzebub. I think he's cute so I borrow him ^_^.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hanamichi Sakuragi, meet my beloved brother, Kaede Rukawa. Kaede this is my friend Hanamichi Sakuragi." Introduced Ayako. Noticing the gluey gazed of his brother to his gardener.

"Nice to meet you Rukawa-kun. Ayako-san mentioned me about you earlier." He said, wanted to shake hands with him, but to noticed that his hands was too dirty to do it.

The blue-eyed guy walked closer to the redhead and caressed his torso. "Hn..really good." Touching, pinching and 'examining' every single of his muscled body. "I like it..." He almost whispered.

Too shocked from his gestured and moved away. "What the hell?" He looked at Ayako with a worried look.

Ayako chuckled. "Forgive my brother, Hanamichi Sakuragi. He's a painter, sometimes a sculptor and he loves to meet someone liked you. A body like yours is an art for him. Right, brother?"

"Yes. I wanted to paint you..."

"Nope... Well ... I know my body was really good." He grinned." let's talk about business. I have no interests in such things."

"Fine."

"Come on guys...I prepared snacks. Let's have a sit and talk about it."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxx

"Bullshit! of course you have to come..right here...right now!" The medium-haired man yelled at the phone. "I'll give you ten minutes...or else..you're fired!" Then he turned off the phone..."Geez...useless bastards!" He murmured.

He parked his car at the roadside. He checked the baby sleeping at the backseat before he leave and locked the car.

"Hey Missy, need a hand?" He asked when he walked closer to the other car.

"Who the hell you're calling a missy? I'm a guy..." He growled. The 'missy guy' taking out his tools from the trunk of his car when the redhead approached. "Well...actually I need a help. I don't know to change a tire." Checked himself, thinking why the stupid guy next to him mistaken him as a woman. He was wearing a expensive formal suit, that he believed give him more manly looks. Then, he remembered his black medium-hair."Shit"

He kicked the tire and smirked. "Seriously, you're such a girl...you know. You have a car and doesn't know how to change the tires...you got to be kidding men...nyahahaha"

"Fuck! shut up! Go away!" He shout at him.

"Haha. ...come on I'm here to help...don't worry. Give me that..." Then he take off his shirt and put it on top of the car. "Set the parking break first, missy!" And he took the tool box on the 'missy guy' hand.

After taking the jack, wrench, and spare tire from the trunk of the car and the other tools he starts changing the tire.

It took him more than half an hour to change the tire. "Damn!" He murmured to himself. He regrets to stopped and asked the missy guy by helping him to changed to tire. The damn car was so expensive and he wants to be careful not to damaged it. When he see that Maybach Landaulet at the side of the ride, he knew there's something wrong so he decided to stop at the roadside and offered a help to the the person, he thought a woman. He may earned some money if he'll offered a help.

"How much?" He asked the redhead as he take out his checkbook.

"I don't accept check...cash is better." He replied while wiping the sweats on his body.

The missy guy arched his eyebrow, grinning at him. "Haha...so you help me so can you earn some."

"Are you stupid? There is nothing free in this world."

"Tsk." He took his wallet and hand him thousand bills. "Is this enough?"

He looked surprised at the money in front of him. "It's too much."

"Come on...you know I'm rich that's why you wasted your time changing my flat tire. Accept it...it's nothing actually."

He put his shirt back and take the money. "Bastard rich! By the way thanks..."then takes his leave.

"Wait...what's your name?"

"Does it matter?" He asked.

"Yes... "He followed and give him his business card. "Call me, if you need anything." He removed his sunglass and touched his chest. "I like your body. You look good, perhaps ...as well in bed." He grinned. He turned his gazed at the backseat and see the baby sleeping in the baby-car seat. "You're kid?"

"Yes!" Smirked. "And I'm sorry. I don't swing that way!" He removed the missy guy's hands on his chest and starts the car's engine. "Bye...I hope I won't see you again." Then he drive fast...away from him. He forget to returned the business card from the missy guy and he reads it. "Tsk... Hisashi Mitsui... The bastard pervert rich!" Then crumpled the paper and throw it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After feeding his son, he put him on the crib and starts cleaning up the kitchen. He's very tired that day, and he wants to finish washing the dishes and go to sleep.

He remembered that it's saturday so he turned on the television. "Baby Beel, let's watch your favorite show."

"Ai! Dabu..." And he put the baby on his lap.

He comfortably sitting on the couch watching tv with his son's favorite anime, the Rice Boy. He heard a knocked on the door and stand up carrying the baby to check it. "Yes?"

"Yo Hanamichi! It's Youhei...open up!"

"Oh...come in..."

"Yo...this is your son's stuff I bought from the grocery...how's your day?" Asked Youhei while putting the things on the kitchen table. "Hello baby Beel, how are you?"

"Dabu...dabu..."he giggled.

"Me... Don't asked me. I had a very weird day...today." The redhead complained.

He looked at him and smiled. "Then tell me."

"Fine. I don't understand. What the hell is wrong in this world. Why those crazy guys wants me. Do I look like a woman to them.?" He pouted.

"Hahaha...nope..you're a macho handsome man...that's why."

"I know that...wait...wait." He looked confused at his friend replied. "You also?"

"The hell! Of course I'm not. But you see...we're in different era now. I admit I have a guy lover..before...but you?... No way! You're my brother!"

"Of course...of course... Well this morning Ayako's brother acts so weird, he looked at me like a predator and when he stand in front of me, he touched my chest and shoulder! It's really weird right?"

"Hahahaa...maybe you removed your shirt again when you work?"

"I always do that...and wants to paint me."

"Stop doing that...paint you?...he's a painter? so what happen next?"

"I refused. He wants hired me as a helper and his gardener. I said I can't be his helper...just a gardener."

"Why? How much he offered you to work for him."

"Well he said...it's in dollar currency. He offered me a thousand dollar a month if I 'll work for him as his personal helper. "

"Wow, it's really good offer. Grab it stupid!"

"Hey I'm not stupid! , I can't. If I do I have to live with him. You know I hate it. I'm a freelancer."

"I see...so how much he'll pay you for being his gardener?"

"We don't talked about it...I'll just come to arrange and take care of his garden three times a week."

"Did he offered you something else?"

"Offered something else? Like what?" He asked.

"Like ...to be his lover or something...?"

"What are you saying? Of course he don't !. But... I felt something weird about him, he never stopped gazing at me." He stopped when he remembered someone. "Actually...there is someone else offered something like that."

Youhei raised his eyebrow and turned to looked at him."Who?"

"Hisashi Mitsui...that rich bastard."

"Of Mitsui Airways? Wow men..you're so lucky!"

"Lucky? You call it lucky? You see, Ayako's brother kept touching and gazing at me...that Kaede Rukawa...the bitch..then I help this missy guy to changed his flat tire..saying my body looked good. Those people are so weird. If I just don't need money and because of Ayako-san, I don't accept the money and the job."

"Well ... What to do? You need it. Or accept Mitsui's offered."

"No way!"

"Come on...you're guy...not a virgin anymore haha."

He looked seriously at him. "Actually...He's very rich...but I don't know...never come to my mind..."

"Oh come on...Hanamichi. I'm telling you, it's better than a women...hahahaha!" He teased his friend and sit with them in the living room. Then suddenly became serious when the baby wanted to sit on his lap. "And more importantly...Baby Beel needs it..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once they opened the door, revealed a beautiful traditional Japanese furniture inside. At first glanced, you can say that the previous owner taking a good care of the house and the furnitures. They really liked those furnitures and how she actually displayed them. One of the things he liked the most was the big painting in the living room. It's the painting of the young red-hair kid sitting under the Cherry blossom tree.

"Wow brother! This is amazing! Did you paint it?" Asked Ayako while her gazed never leaves the painting in front of her.

"No. The owner did it." He said and touched the painting. "I love it."

"Yeah...it's so beautiful. You bought it?"

"Yes. All of her furnitures."

"I see...and that one looks familiar. I think I saw that kid before."

"Me too..."and a small smile shown on his stoic face.

"So you still have some stuffs need for your house. How about we check in the kitchen?"

They walked to the kitchen and checked each cupboards. Ayako make a list for her brother. As they checked, they heard a small noise coming from outside next to the kitchen. They both went to the next room and Rukawa quickly took the key from his pocket to open the door.

Blue-eyes widened, the moment he opened the door. Seeing an amazing garden with a blooming sakura tree and a beautifully arranged flowers. Hypnotized with its beauty, he unconsioucly walked and wandered. He walked closer the the blue flowers, the one same as his sister's.

The redhead noticed the brunette and walked behind him. "Pretty, isn't it?" He whispered.

He felt his warmth behind him. Just like the first time he met him, the red-haired guy presence and his husky voice whispering to his ear makes him feel burning.

Rukawa turned to see him, he was only wearing his short exposing his body. "Yes." They are so close together that he can feel and smell his breath. "They are pretty."

"Yes..." He look straight to his eyes. "Just like your blue eyes...they're pretty." He grinned. He picked-up the flower then handed it to him. "Forget me not..." Rukawa looked surprised. "That's the name of the flower in english."

Rukawa blushed and bowed and his head. _'Shit_' he muttered, why this redhead guy makes him so helpless.

"Hanamichi Sakuragi? Didn't expect to see you?"

"Ohayou Ayako-san! You're both early..nyahahaha."

"What are you doing here?"

"Remember you gave me the address yesterday."

"Oh...yes...I'm sorry. Did you actually do this ...all?"

"Yeah... Honestly, I am so glad when I found out that Rukawa-san was the new owner of this house. I also worked here... Anzai-san was like a mother to me...the former owner..."

"You know her?" Asked Rukawa.

"Yes. I've been here since I was a kid. My father was their gardener too. But when he died, I continued his worked here." Looked around and smiled. "This is my home...the garden..my family was those flowers and my favorite tree."

"I'm so glad to know that...by the way can you helped my brother to arranged this house before he moved tomorrow.

"Yeah...sure..." Then he walked to the faucet to washed his face and changed. After cleaning his body he took his son whose sitting on the walker, playing. "So where do we start first? But let me put my son to sleep..."

Rukawa looked at his sister, and the later understand what he is trying and wanting to say. "Well, I have work to do today, so I'll leave you my brother Hanamichi Sakuragi. Take care of him, will you?"

"Sure..." Then the woman left the two guys, with a smile in her face. "_Good luck, my little brothe_r..."she whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you have plans to change something in this house? Just like what we agreed, I'm your gardener not a helper. But since your sister was so good to me... I'll help you."

"No need to change anything..."

"Good...wanna see the rest of the rooms?"

"Sure.."

The house was not as big as Ayako's but the garden behind was bigger. The living room was not so spacious. The kitchen was quite big as the living room, as Anzai-san, loves to work on it. It has two bedrooms upstairs and one spare rooms they used as library.

"Which one you preferred ?" He asked as he opened the windows of the said rooms.

"I like this one..smaller."

"You don't wanna used the master's bedroom. It's more spacious than this..."

"I like it here..."and gazed outside the window, seeing the beautiful garden and sakura tree.

The redhead immediately understand his reason. "I see. Want to change something, like wall paint...or something."

"Yes...I want it blue." He sit on the bed and feel it's softness.

Sakuragi just looked at the brunette sitting and slowly lying down in the bed. He swallowed hard, feels uneasy as he stared at him, the reason he doesn't know. Shook his head and asked. "So, you already had your bed in here...when did you delivered it?"

"The day I bought this house...I love this bed..." He answered lie down, closing his eyes.

Sakuragi walked in front of him, slowly sit next to him. "Hey are gonna sleep or what? I don't have all the time in the world you know. I do have another job after this."

"Hm...then sleep with me..."

"What? Are you crazy?" Then stood up and left the room to checked his son sleeping in the next room, after, he came back.

The brunette instantly grabbed his hands and pushed him on bed. Leaning on his body and stared at him. "Maybe...I am..."

"Maybe? What? That you're crazy? Nyahaha" then strongly turned him, now his on top of Rukawa. He looked at him closely, noticing his long eye lashes. Without realizing, he touched his face and feel its smoothness. "Just now I noticed," he leaned closer. "You looked like a girl...a pretty girl."

"You think?"

"Yeah...and I think I want to kiss you...right now..."

"Then do it..."he teasingly told him and smirked as he pinched his nipples.

"Yeah..." He grinned, as he strongly hold Rukawa's head then kissed him, hungrily.

"Hm...you're...hmm..so...good..." He moaned., moving his hand through his muscular body.

He stopped and looked at the blue-eyed guy. "You think so, it's actually my first time kissing a guy. Since you're pretty like a woman...why not." Then leaned again to kissed him. Kissing his thin lips and feel the softness of the brunette's body, as he slid his hand inside his cloth. "One thing...No commitment...my dear. I don't actually swing that way. But since you're special...hmmm..I made an exception." He groaned when Rukawa, touched his length.

"You're hard..."

"Shall I?"

"No need to...asked..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the fuck? What happened to your hair Mitsui?" Surprisingly asked Miyagi to his friend, when he see him. That, day he went to visit him as the taller guy told him that he has a job for him to do.

Miyagi, as the one of the best private detective in town, was also a good friend of him. Being the one and only son, the heir of the largest airlines in Japan, the Mitsui Airways, Hisashi Mitsui, never trust anyone, especially when it comes to his personal life.

Mitsui took a paper on his drawer and gave it to him. "It's a plate number of the car. Find me the owner and I want you to know every single details about him. I want it soon.." Then combed his hair and looked to his mirror.

Miyagi checked the paper and asked. "Trouble? Did the owner did something bad? Or he's the one who cut your hair..."

"Tsk...shut up dude. Let say I want my revenge. You know, no one in this world, refused me...if I want something." Then remembered the reason why he decided to cut his medium-hair. "That guy calls me sissy...and I can't accept that!"

"I see...that's why you cut it. Well, its suits you, you look more manly than before."

"What the hell! Of course, I look manly, coz I'm a ...man.." He almost whispered the last word. Wondering, why since he met the redhead, he can't stopped thinking about his broad shoulder, a muscled stomach and a beautiful tanned skin. That night, he dreamed about the redhead, kissing his body and making love with him. "Shit!" He said, when he realized that he actually attracted to him. "No way!"

"Hey...hey... I don't get you...yah know. Can you explained it to me?"

"No! No way. How I will be attracted on someone like him. He's just a poor bastard! I can't" untied his neck tie, throw it then left his office.

Miyagi just looked confused on his reaction. He reads the number again written on the paper and dialed his phone. "Hello... Mito we have job to do. Meet me at the same place. At three this afternoon. Bye."

A/N: English is NOT my native language..so please try to understand my grammar. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What we're going to do? Are you sure, he's really into him?" He asked the other guy sitting across him.

"Hundred percent, he already offered him. But you know Hanamichi, he stupid and stubborn as hell."

"Offered what?"

"Come on...you know what. I mean. Although it's not good...but I think this time...we'll played as a match maker..."

"What the fuck?! Mitsui will gonna kill us. You know how he hated to be ordered around."

"Oh come on...don't give me that crap! You know he can't do that. He's just challenged by my friend ...if Iknow that this will happened...when he gets what he wants from him, he'll throw and leave him alone. As always."

"And you're okay with that? Hanamichi is your best friend."

"I know...and I know, he preferred woman than a guy. He just need something back from him."

"You mean money...do you think Mitsui is that stupid."

"I know...but he's willing to pay him more...he's interested in Hanamichi's body...just like what he said when they met."

"Okay fine. Let's get done with this one...tsk...that bastard rich.. But what if...he's in love with him."

"We'll see about that, if we make them met according to our plans..." Youhei said when he recalled the plans that they just made for the two guy.

"Okay...there's no other way. You think it's a good a idea to asked my wife about the plan. You know, I had no idea how to do it."

"No need. I'll asked someone else."

"Who...or perhaps your ex? What do you think?

"Yeah...maybe..." Stopped and hit his temple. "Shit! They're buddies...why I didn't think about it before..."

"Mitsui and your ex are buddies?"

"Yes!...just like me and Hanamichi." Stand up and pick-up his phone. "Ja...I have a better plan. I'll call you later..." Immediately leave the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hahaha, I always thought, that you would never liked a guy Hisashi-kun." He chuckled, poured a wine on his glass.

"He's special Akira. I bet, you would like him too when you saw him. He's unbelievably gorgeous."

"Hm.. You think so. Are you willing to share him with me."

"Of course not! He's mine alone." Licked his lips, recalling the redhead's delicious body. "I will make him mine, in no time.. Akira. You'll see no one can refused me."

"Oh come on Hisashi-kun, this time you have to be fair when it comes to love. Told you,no need to rush and money can't buy love."

"Love...what are you talking about? And I won't gonna buy him, I will make him fall for me. And when he does, I'll leave him..."

"Seriously.. Here I am thinking that maybe you'll serious on that one, that's why you hired a detective just to find and know him. But wait...is he a single?"

He looked at him disturbed. "No...he has a kid. And I don't really care about that."

"What? He did...oh come on Hisashi-kun. There's a ton of man and woman wanting you, then you're interested in a married guy. Give me a break..men. Tell me, maybe he say or did something you didn't like. Am I right?"

"Yeah. The bitch called me sissy...no I think it's missy.."

"Sissy...missy!? Hahaha you're kidding. How rude?!"he chuckled. "Now I get. It makes me wanna met him either. And you even cut your hair because he called you that!"

"Oh shut up...he'll regret that he called me that..he will see which of us deserved to called missy."

Sendoh looked disbelief and sit closer to him. "Just a piece of advice. Don't be so obsessed on him...you might fall for him...not him falling for you..."

"No way...It won't...never will..." He sipped his wine. This time, he was so determine to catch the redhead, by hook or by crook...as most people says. He, the most eligible bachelor in town can't allowed that someone one would refused and taunted him.

"Don't say that...no one knows what happens next." Sendoh know his friend really well, since their childhood. If Mitsui wants something or someone no one can stop him. Shook his head and tousled the other guy's head.

"hey,...fool." annoyed that his friend ruining his hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After removing the stuff inside the room, he started to paint the walls and the ceiling. He agreed on Rukawa that he will personally paint for him, even though it's not part of his job for him. Ayako, voluntarily asked him to let her take care of his son, that it won't be good for the baby's health to exposed on the smell of the paints.

"Hey...I ordered some food..wanna eat now." Asked Rukawa holding a box of pizza. Since the redhead starting painting, he can't helped it but to checked and stared at his marvelous torso glimmering with sweats.

"Nah...later...I almost finished." He replied as he stopped for awhile to wiped the sweats on his forehead and neck.

"Need help?"

"No thanks...just go somewhere. You're distracting me." He ordered.

"Pardon?"

"I said you're distracting me, so go somewhere else, until Im done." He repeated.

"Why?"

"What why? You'll disturbing my work...seeing you around makes me...wanna ...kissed you I guess."

"Then do it..." He answered, putting the pizza box on top of the cupboard then hugged him.

"Hey, I'm so dirty ...you see...later, we'll do it...again..if you want." He grinned at him.

"I don't care... I want you...now..."

Redhead dropped the paintbrush he was using and hold the brunette on his cheek. Passionately, he kissed him to his lips down to his neck. "God..you're so ...hmm..taste so good. I can't help it...but let me finished this first..okay?"

Rukawa embraced his sweaty body and give him a kiss on his cheek. "Make it fast...okay?"

He smirked and pressed his butt. "Yeah...yeah..you pervert!. But let me tell you something, I'm not committed on you...or anyone else..in these world. Understand?"

Looked startled on his words, sudden sadness showing on his blue eyes, "okay...i get it."almost whispered.

"Good. Now you go...and let me finished." Then the blue-eyed guy leave the room, disappointed. Thinking, why the redhead had to be seem so rude on him, again after all what happened between them. He wanted to shout at him, punched him, to let him know how its hurts. He just sighed deeply, let the frustration begone and starts working in the kitchen, making some juice for both of them.

When he finished, he went to the kitchen to checked on Rukawa. "Hey, I'm going to take a shower first before I eat..."

"Can I joined you?"

"Nope...I want to finished quickly, it's very late my son might looking for me..."

"But...we..."

"Sorry...but now today...maybe next time...I have to leave soon."

"Okay..." He replied.

Thinking that maybe, he, Hanamichi Sakuragi could be the right person for him. Since the first time he met him, he knew that the guy was totally different from the rest. He might be quite rude, impatient but still he like him, or maybe he already loved him. Now he started to believed that there were a such thing called 'love a first sight'.

He, Kaede Rukawa was one of the famous painter in New York. He decided to come back and settled in Japan after he won the pretigious competition he was dreaming, since he was a kid.

And now, after achieving one of his biggest dream, he planned to build his own art school and wanted someone to be with him. Many women and men wanting him, but he never looked at them, the way they looked at him. Although he was known, many people know nothing about his personal life, the life that he doesn't want nor care.

And now, his boring life as his sister Ayako always called it seems to turned upside down since he met the redhead.

He never talked, but with him he actually does. No one can touched him, but he allowed Sakuragi to do so. Pizza, he hated it just looking at it makes him wanna puke. But when Ayako told him that it was the redhead's favorite food he actually tried it, so he can eat and shared it with him. The icy prince that's the most people called him. When the redhead's around, he tried to be more warm and lively person. Trying hard to changed himself just be closer to him.

Why does he have to do that? He asked himself many times. Ayako, his older sister giving her a lot of advice how to be closer to the certain guy. Does he really need to that and act someone else just to be closer with him? Or perhaps he needs to be more warmer and livelier than this like the redhead.

They had sex..yeah...that's right. It's not his first, but with Sakuragi it feels like that. He was really disappointed to see that the redhead don't even asked him if he's alright or at least to checked on him after doing it. For him, as if it was a normal thing to do between them or perhaps he don't really care about what just happened.

Is he gonna continued pursuing him. It was clearly as the sun, that the redhead just want to experienced doing it with the other guy, no feelings involved.

He sighed deeply, tears starting to fall. And but...this is not 'me'; indeed not 'me'. Every one trying hard to catch his attention but no one succeed. He was in deep thinking when the redhead approached and sit beside him.

"Hey...are you okay?" He asked as he took a sliced of pizza and eat.

He looked and quickly wiped away a tears in his cheeks. "I'm fine."

"Are you crying?" The guy put the pizza back on his plate and moved closer to the brunette. "Is it about me?"

"No..."

He hold his chin to looked at him. "I'm sorry..okay. I know I'm not gentle on you. It's my first time with a guy, so I'd no idea what to say after that. Sorry, okay...don't cry..." He said and hugged the other guy closer to his chest.

"I'm fine...I'm thinking...no I thought you don't care about me..."

Sakuragi chuckled and looked at guy on his chest. "Hahaha...come on... don't act like a girl..I just told you we're not committed." hold his both cheeks and kissed him on his forehead. "You see... I started to think that you're special. Just be yourself, I don't want you to pretend to be someone else. I met a lot of person so I can tell whether they are fake or not."

Blue eyes opened wider, the guy did noticed him. "How?"

"Shhh. Forget it. Just eat. I have to leave soon okay..." Winked at him. He took his hand and gently pressed it and drawn to his lips to kissed it. "Just smile. Don't worry we'll do it again later...hehehe"

His face flushed and bowed his head avoiding to looked at him. "Okay." '_Damn, why this guy control him so easily .treating me like a girl..._.' He whispered to himself, and at least feel relieved that the redhead worried about him. Smile, to see that Sakuragi was become more gentle towards him now not like the first they met. Perhaps it was a good starts for both of them...and promised to not give up on him...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hello...yeah it's me...I reconsidered your offer...yes... I accept it." That's it and he turned off his phone.

"Are you sure about it Hanamichi? I mean ...maybe there's other way?" Mito asked his friend. They were sitting in the living room, watching as the baby sleep in the crib.

Touching the baby's soft hair, sadness and pain shown on his gentle face. "I just accept it..."

"How about your promise...your pride...dignity. That wasn't you Hanamichi!" He almost yelled at him.

Sakuragi stand up, picked up the paper on the table and shove it on him. "Read it! Hell with that pride...that dignity! My son's life in on the line Youhei. You should understand that! If someone out there willing to buy my life...I'll sell it just to spare my Beel's life...and you know that!" Pointing his finger on his chest. Taken aback, he sit and stroked his messy hair.

"I'm sorry Hanamichi..but you know I can always help."

He glanced at him and bitterly smiled. "I know...but I am the father. It's my responsibility. And I'm thankful to have you Youhei...but it's time for me to do something. " he looked at the baby again and turned to him. "Before it's too late..."

Mito feel his burden and pain. There's no denying that his friend became a really good father. Ever since that baby Beel born, the redhead changed, for better. From being violent and hardheaded brat, he witnessed how his friend become more matured and responsible person especially towards his son.

Beel's mother disappear right after few days she gave birth at the hospital. The girl just left a note saying that undoubtedly, Sakuragi was the father of the child and she wants him to have the baby. Few months passed, the redhead received a news that his son's mother died on the accident.

They were not married, either closed to each other although they seen each other for some time. One night on the bar, Sakuragi met the girl and had a one-night stand. And that incident resulting for their unwanted child, Beel.

Sakuragi must be a rude and a violent guy, but he's not irresponsible. After hearing the news that the baby was his son, he excitedly take Beel from the hospital and gladly put the baby under his name.

He stand up, combed his hair and fixed his wrinkled clothes. "I have to go. Haruko-chan will take Beel, so please wait for her..."

Sendoh done preparing the function room for the party. Everything went smoothly as he checked all the utensils and foods. He wants everything to be perfect. Making sure that everything is well prepared. It wasn't a big party. Most of the visitor was like himself, from a rich and famous family, and gay guy. It was a private party and only closest friends were invited and he doesn't want the media to know about the gathering.

"Maki-kun, Fujima-kun...congratulations! I'm sorry I didn't make it to attend on your wedding. Quite busy in business." He stated as he congratulates the couple. "Well, I wish you'll like the party I prepared for both of you..."

"You don't really have to do this Sendoh-san. It's too much." Said Fujima, his arms wrapped around Maki's waist. The taller guy planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Oh come on Fujima-kun, it means a lot to me. We're good friends and besides this is all I can do to make it up to you.."

"Thank you very much Sendoh-kun." Said Maki and his eyes wandered around the room. "Just make sure Sendoh-san...it's private."

"Hahaha..of course Maki-kun. As you can see, not much guests tonight. Only those closest friends of ours, you know our society this days..."

"Yeah..."

"But the way I have a beautiful gifts for both of you...hope you like it..." He grinned. Maki and Fujima furrowed their eyebrows then snickered. "You'll love it I swear..."

Their conversation interrupted when Mitsui walked closer and joined them. "Congrats Maki and Fujima. At last..." He smiled as he greeted the couple, signaling the waiter to bring them drinks. "How's New York?"

"Fine..." How about you? The business?"asked Maki.

"Good...although Dad always pressured me...old people hard to handle...hehehe..."

"Tell me about it...you better get married too so he won't nagged at you..." Teased Fujima and elbowed him,

"Are you guys settling here...for good?"

"Yes. Honestly we're decided to build a art school here in Tokyo. I have a business partner. He's here now in Tokyo but he can't joined us here."

"Wow! That's great! Well good luck!"

Guests enjoying the foods and drinks. Most of them complimenting Sendoh on his wonderful job. The function room door opened and two of the waiters bring a big box in the middle. Everyone stopped chatting and curious, wondering what was inside the big box.

Sendoh walked in the middle, next to the box and grabbed the microphone. First, he talked to the waiter to bring down the box from the cart and leave it.

"Good evening everyone, as you know...all of us gathering here on this very special night to celebrate and congratulate our dear friends, after a long long years...they finally tie the knot." Pointing on the newly wed couple. Guests clapping their hands with some whistling. "Maki-kun and Fujima-kun congratulations for both of you " the people raised their glasses and cheers. "And for the main event of the night, as you can see here next to me...our gift for our newly wed couple...hope you like it guys..."

And as he walked away from the middle of the hall, the lights become more dimmer. A soft, sexy music enveloped the rooms. Every body stopped for what they are doing and all eyes set on the center.

The hole in the box that serves as a door, opened. From inside, a tall almost naked guy with a eye masked with only piece of cloth covering his manhood came out. His tanned, marvelous torso glistening with the oil, adding more sexiness to him.

Barefooted, he graciously, seductively moved and swayed his hips with the beat of the music as he slowly walked to the newly wed table.

Slowly, erotically he danced in front of Maki and Fujima as the two guys enjoying it. Maki glanced at Sendoh smirking, approving his gift. Fujima can't helped it, stand up, he hold the guy from behind and turned to face him.

He gently pushed him to sit on his lover's lap. He caressed the man's chest and occasionally pinching his nipples. He took his wine glass, dripped on his chest. Leaned closer and licked it as the man threw back his head on Maki's shoulder. The masked guy moaned when Fujima teasingly licked the wine from his chest down to his navel.

Maki just smile at his lover. He could feel his member turned on as the guy un his lap moving and rubbing his butt on his length. He could smell his masculine perfume and sniffed it. He groaned and his hands continued massaging the guy's thighs. Noticing Fujima sharp glared, he slowly pushed the guy. "Sorry I'm married..." he smirked and reached out for Fujima's hand.

The mysterious guy continued dancing and walked on Sendoh's table. When he get closed, he leaned closer and whispered. "Bitch ...rich...rhymes..."

Sendoh just smiled and replied... "Hahaha...you're so sweet..."

He moved slowly and this time closer to Mitsui, who is goggling at him. The guy, gently took his hand and let him stand up very close to him. He tenderly stroking the guy's cheek, slowly going down to his neck. Mitsui just swallowed harder as the guy in front was irresistibly gorgeous. He's burning with desires. The guy walked around him and wrapped his arms behind him. Slid his fingers through his shirt and feel his chest. Mitsui sobbed and almost lost his mind as the guy behind brushing his nose to his neck. "Close your mouth bitch...you look stupid." The guy whispered to his ear and bit it that makes him shivered. It's too late to realize that he actually drolling over him. He slowly goes back to the middle and continued his sexy dance.

At first, he can't really understand what the guy said. Trying to recall it, his face flushed deeply and he actually want to grabbed and punched him when he remember what he said to him.

At the end of the music, Sendoh stand up and throws a bundle of money in the box and the rests follows. The guy licking his lips and goes back in the box and close it.

"Who the hell is that guy Akira?!" He asked and called the waiter to pour another drink for him.

"Interested? Hm.."

"That bastard calls me stupid."he answered furiously.

"Hahaha...he might be right. You're goggling at him with your mouth open."

"Did I?"

"Yes..." Sendoh gave him a piece of paper.

"What's this?" He read the what's written on it and raised his eyebrow. "It's him?"

"Yeah...go and meet him now...before someone else do.."and pointed at Maki and Fujima.

Mitsui quickly stand up and rushed out in the room.

"Tsk...good luck Hisashi-kun." He muttered.

He secretly followed the man when he enter to the other room. '_Shit...I must have him. No one...as in no one's allowed to insult me. Someone did, and I'll make sure he'll pay for that.' _He said to himself.

After a few minutes of waiting, a tall guy with a baseball cap exit the room. Silently, he followed him until they reach the basement, where the guy parked his car.

Eyes open wider and look disbelief when the guy removed his cap revealed his short red locks. He clenched his fists and murmured. "So...it's you..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Good morning, Fujima-san, Rukawa-san. As you requested earlier, this is the blueprint of the school. Engineer Akagi and Kogure-san already discussed it with Maki-san so you don't have to worry. I already emailed you the other details you needed. Please don't hesitate to asked me if you need anything." After explaining, their trustworthy secretary Hikoichi Aida left the room.

"So what do you think about it Kaede? Isn't it beautiful?" Fujima asked. He sits on the table move closer to Rukawa.

"It's fine." He emotionless replied.

"Fine? Come on Kaede dear...it's perfect. Aren't you happy, finally we'll having our own art school."

"I'm happy.."

"Tsk.. I' m not convinced. Is there something wrong? I told you last night to joined us...but you didn't. We're here in Tokyo now Kaede. You have to change you lifestyle. Your life suck! Change it ...okay?"

"Hn...and about last night?"

"Well. Sendoh-san prepared a party for us, you know to congratulate us. And there is...that guy...he's unbelievably sexy. I licked him...he taste so good. I wish you could see him." He stated like he was dreaming.

Raised his eyebrow and glared at him. "Shinichi is okay with that?"

"Of course...the guy sit on his lap...but I glared at him when I saw him aroused on that guy..."

"What? You're both crazy..."

"Hahaha...who doesn't...he's tempting... " then suddenly clapped his hands and stand up. "I have a great idea Kaede... I'll hired him for you...what do you think?"

"Hired him...for me? For what?"

"Come on Kaede...you're twenty five years old...sweet handsome guy. Of course you know for what... I'll swear he will fulfill your needs...your fantasy...he'll satisfy you. Let me call Sendoh-san first." He took his phone to dial.

Rukawa stopped him and took the phone. "No need...I'm not interested."

"But...give it try Kaede. I told you before...you need someone...your paintings doesn't come into life to kiss you and sleep with you... I want you to meet somebody...who'll love you for what you are..."

"I like someone..." He said.

Fuijima looked dubious, but then smiled. "Wow...who's the lucky guy?"

"My gardener."

"What? Gardener...seriously? Come on Kaede. You don't work your ass that much to gained a bachelor title...to win those prestigious award, turned down those expensive gifts and offers from your suitors just to be with..what ...a gardener..."

"He's different..."

"Different? Kaede...are you serious? It isn't you. Is he that handsome to be like this...You're taste is so weird ...you know that..."

"Yes he is... I do it with him ...once."

"What? Jesus Kaede! I can't believe you!"

"Don't say that...you don't know him. "

"I don't care who the hell he is... I'm worried about you...maybe he just want your body...your money..."

"I don't care... I want him..."

"Your crazy!"

"He said that too to me...perhaps I am."

Fujima leaned closer to him, looking straight to his blue orbs. "Yes you are crazy! Hm...you're serious about him." Seeing that the guy was serious on what he said, he can't do anything but to agreed on him. "It shows...well...good luck. But if he did something bad to you...let me know...okay..." Still worried about him.

"Yes...thanks..." He lowered his gaze. "But I think he's not into me..."

"What? He's crazy too...how come?"

"He's straight. I just seduced him, that's why..."

"Of course my Kaede dear, no one can resist you."

"help me...please..."

He looked at him and patted his head. "Just a piece of advice...be your self...and be more aggressive..."

"Aggressive?"

"Yeah...you have to be more aggressive if you want him...he can't say no to you...believe me."

And the sly smile shown on his face. The brunette dialed his phone. "Hello...yes I need you..,..come to my house..." He hung up. "Ne, Kenji...more aggressive right?" And left the room without saying goodbye to him.

Fujima just chuckled right after the door close. He knew him since college in New York. Both of them taking Doctorate of Arts in New York Art School. He was two years older than him. Ayako, Rukawa's sister was his close friend since middle school. When Rukawa came to America to study, they became close just like with his sister and with Maki.

The brunette wasn't like his sister, they are completely opposite. While Ayako was cheerful and lively, Rukawa was cold and aloof. But during their last year in college, Ayako goes back to Japan to get married. And that time, he offered him to moved and live with him to his house. And he started to open-up.

Rukawa has many admirers. Not only women but also men...some of them offered him expensive gifts just to be with him. And some...indecent proposals. He never had any relationship with anyone before, as the blue-eyed guy never talk to anyone except him and Maki. And mind you...his first experience was with them.

It was a cold, stormy night, he and Maki was in the middle of their so called 'love-making' when the young brunette barged in to his room. To stay and sleep with him because he's afraid of the lightning. Rukawa know nothing about their relationship that time. The guy was so shocked to see them in that position, for the first time in his life, seeing two guys having sex.

Caught in act, they just shrugged it as if nothing happened. And that was the time Rukawa approached both of them to do it with him. To teach him how to do it as he never done it with someone else before.

They've done it for several times, also because of Rukawa's curiousness about doing it with the guy. Maki who is always entering the brunette and Rukawa in the middle, enters him. They all agreed to stopped it when Maki and Fujima decided to get married, and as they valued they friendship.

He saw how the brunette serious to his studies and work. And right after Fujima and Maki graduated in college, they opened a gallery for their art works. Rukawa helped and work for them.

Not only the buyers complimented their works, but also some famous magazine featured their paintings and one of Rukawa's works received an awards when he joined in a prestigious art contest in New York.

When Rukawa finish his studies, they put their works in an auctioned and settled to returned to Japan to build their own art school. And this is the new beginning for them. He wanted his friend to have his own love life. Believing that someone out there...will give happiness to his precious friend.

He grabbed his phone and dialed. "Yes Sendoh-san... Hahaha no, not me...for my friend...okay...please let me know as soon as possible...bye..." Hung up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No one! No one in this world can insult me like he did...and you know that Miyagi.." Mitsui said angrily to the detective sitting in front of him. He's so furious about meeting the redhead.

"Calm down...Mitsui. I gave you the detail already. Just please promise me ...not to hurt him. He's a friend of one of my employee."

"Friend of your what? Which one?..."

"The best one... Mito."

"Mito? You mean Youhei Mito... Akira's...?"

"Yes. He is. They are best friend. Mito requested me to tell you not to hurt his friend."

"How?... So that's why Akira gave the name..."

"Yes... And they know each other...since Mito and Sendoh-san had this intimate past relationship, Hanamichi Sakuragi and Sendoh quite closer than you think."

"That traitor Akira!"

"Hey...hey...he's not.. You see it's a coincident...they know each other before you bumped into Hanamichi...and to tell you the truth I know him too...very well since he was may gardener... And I'll swear, I will shave your head off if you did something bad to Hanamichi." Miyagi said clearly to him, smirking . He sipped the last whisky on his glass and left the shocked guy on his office.

Mitsui sits, leaned his back on the chair. He felt betrayed. Or maybe he is the only one thinking that way. It seems that Sendoh was right, he is obsessed at the redhead.

He close his eyes, thinking...imagining the image of the redhead standing, dancing seductively in front of him. He recalls on how the redhead touched his chest and brushed his nose against his neck.

He's on fire...burning...he can still remember the smell his masculine perfume. '_Damn...just thinking of him make me feel this way...and how about doing that in real.'_

He stand up and grabbed his jacket, leaving the room. Mitsui can't take it anymore, never in his entire life he's been towards like this to someone... he want him soon...no matter what it takes...he wanted him. To be in his arms...

**A/N: sorry ...****Rukawa Kaede ****was bit ****_out of character_**** on this fic...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sitting on the edge of the bed. He's clenching, clawing on the sheets. Tighten his grip as if he wants to torn it...to ripped it. Heads titling back and staring at the ceilings. He wanted to yell, to shout, but he didn't. All he can do is to cried, to sobbed in pleasure. He could feel his blood boiling. As this man, in between his legs, hungrily, licking and sucking his member.

_Damn, how he can be so good at it_. He murmured to himself. The moment he comes and enters the house, the brunette grabbed him, dragged him to the bedroom. He aggressively pushed him on the bed and unbuttoned his pants. Without a word, the man suddenly took his length and he sucked it fully to his mouth.

"Fox...what's with this...all about...ahh...explain...your...ahh...self..." He asked as he moaned. "You're such...ahmm..pervert!"

"Shut up...do ahou..hmmm..."looked up and glared icily.

"Tsk...what's with the attitude...hum...ahhh..."

Rukawa stopped and stand up, taking off his shirt and pants. Revealing the smooth pale skin, as Sakuragi can't take off his eyes on him. "It's your fault..."

"My fault? How?...you're the one who dragged me here and did that..." Rukawa suddenly sit on his lap causing the redhead to yell at him. "Hey! Slowly will you...it hurts!"

"You make me wait...and I hate it..."looking straight to his brown eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Did I? Nyahaha...told you we're not committed...right?"

"I know..but I wanted to punished you..."he seductively whispered to his ears. Slowly, teasingly licked his earlobe while his hand caressing his chest.

Redhead aroused by this and hold onto his waist. "To punished me?" He grinned. "Or what if...I punished my self for you ?." He whispered with the huskiness on his voice.

Rukawa removed his shirt and pushed him to lay on the bed, him on top of the redhead. "I like it...how?"

"after I enter you...you'll enter me...what about that.?"

"Hn...sounds good..." The brunette moved and lay down next to him. "Do me...now!"

Sakuragi sit up and removed his pants with his underwear. "Don't be excited...I'll make sure you won't stand on your leg after this..."

"Just do it ...do ahou..."

"Tsk! Since when you called me that...you pervert fox..." And then redhead leaned on top of him. Started to kissed him. As they're kissing, his hands continuously moving and touching Rukawa's smooth skin.

How can he restrained himself for not wanting this guy. _Damn irresistible._ He's beautiful more than any other women he slept before. His pale soft skin, those long eye lashes and kissable lips, those blue eyes make him changed his believed. He's not into men before. Him, Hanamichi Sakuragi was the straightest guy in Japan..that's what he believed...as of now..maybe. But with this guy, this beautiful guy...he wanted him..to kiss, to lick ...to suck ...and to fuck him...senseless...

He took the guy's both hands and pinned him. It's so arousing to see the guy, closing his eyes and moaning.

He moved to sucked and licked his pink buds and reach until his navel. He tasted so sweet. He wonder how many other guy tasted this beautiful creature beneath before him...

And he reach there...he slowly licked those smooth tighs before kissing his hard manhood. Palming and caressing it with those balls and he hungrily sucking his length, just like the guy did it to him.

And he can't take it anymore. "Knees and hands...fox..."

The guy moved and change his position, his back facing Sakuragi. He admirably look at his smooth firm butt. Seeing the pinkish access, he's curious how does it taste. So, without hesitation, he starts licking the guy's entrance, while massaging the brunette's butt. It was his first time doing it, since Rukawa was the first man in his life.

"Ah...Sakuragi...uhmm...it's..." He could feel his warm, wet tongue on his entrance.

"Yeah...it's ...umm..taste...so sweet...delicious..."

He's very wet...so wet and hard. He grabbed his waist and pressed insistently his manhood against him. Slowly, he started to move and rock his hips. He quicken his pace...faster and deeper. Rukawa moved his hips to meet his thrust. Together...sharing those burning desire within inside their bodies...

Moving faster...pushing in and out...Sakuragi reached the brunette's manhood and ejaculated it. "You're so hard...umm..fox..."

"Deeper...aho...I'm cumming...ahhh..." And with this...he moves faster and deeper than before...as he felt the rushed...and spewed his seed inside him.

Both sweaty bodies dropped on the bed. " amazing...you're amazing fox..."

"Yeah...and you're punishment...shall I begin now?"

Sakuragi looked at him with uneasiness. As of regretting telling the guy about that.

Rukawa noticed his reaction. "Your first time?" He asked.. "Asked me to be gentle..." And smirked.

"Tsk...no way..."

"Spread your legs...Hana-kun... He moved and leaned on him. Kissing his forehead down to his nose...to his parted lips.

"Hana-kun? Fine...Just fuck me...fox..I don't have much time..."

"Hn..sure..." And nibbling his neck to his chest. He chuckled, remembering what Fujima just advice him, to be more aggressive. And here now...this guy of his fantasy offering himself to him.

He licked his fingers before inserting it to the redhead's entrance. So tight...he smirked, how lucky he is, to be the first guy to enter him. Slowly, he pushing it in and out, then insert the second finger.

"Ah..." Sakuragi cried. "Slowly...it's hurt..."

"Hn...endure it.." As he installed himself between his legs and at his entrance tenderly...so warm...unbelievably tight.

"Ah!..." Sakuragi shouted. It's painful...but yet feel so pleasurable.

Rukawa's manhood buried deep inside his body. Sakuragi could only moaned as Rukawa moved inside him, pushing in and out his sweated body and he arched his back, letting him enter deeper. Sakuragi realize himself following the brunette's rhythm.

Damn, this must be the reason why most men love this...to be taken by another men. He can't denied the strong feeling of wanting it...his length inside of him. Now he understand why his best friend turned into one. And recall what Youhei told him once...it's much better than a women...he smirked to admit it that he was absolutely damn right.

The brunette's closed his eyes...holds and spreads Sakuragi's legs more widely...moving faster...let out a big cry and moaned as the warm liquid spilled coming out from him. "Ahhhhh..." Both reach their climax...for the second time...of the day.

"How was that?" Rukawa asked when he lay his exhausted body next to him.

"Amazing...as usual..."grinning. He sit up then feel his back hurt. "Ouch..."

"Hn...it's your punishment..." He stated when he noticed the guy holding his back.

"Tsk...I have to go..."slowly stand up and went to the bathroom. He feel pain on his lower back, but tried to ignored it.

"Ne...we're lovers?" Rukawa suddenly asked when the redhead comes back from the bathroom and putting back his clothes.

"Lovers? Nah...just told you..."

"Why?"

He lowered his gaze as he stand up facing him, to avoid his query looks. "I don't deserve you..."

"Why..."

"I'm not good for you..."

"Why?"

"You don't know anything about me...as me not knowing anything about you..I have my reasons...so I can't be with you..." Then hurriedly leave the room, leaving the disappointed brunette sitting on the bed.

He can't continued what we wanted to say when Sakuragi leave immediately, slammed the bedroom's door. Sighing deeply, hoping that maybe...finally the redhead will agreed to be his lover for the second time they've done it...but also the second time he refused him.

He lied down to his bed and closed his eyes, one hand rubbing his temple. Perhaps, he should asked Fujima again for another advice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's outrageous! This is not him, totally opposite to his usual personality. Him, the heir of one of the biggest airline in Japan, who always wearing expensive formal suits and tuxedos...was now wearing that very simple training pants and shirt, stalking the redhead guy who is happily carrying a child in his back, while pushing a stroller.

That morning, one of his bodyguard called him to report that the redhead was on his way to the park with his son. So not to be obvious, he wears a training pants and shirts and jogged to the said park.

After a few minutes of walking and running, now he was sitting, sunglass on...pretends to read a newspaper on his hands but actually staring at the redhead across him.

He looks so good...so innocent while playing and feeding the child. His smile was bright as the sun and those brown orbs that matches the chocolate pudding that he's feeding to his son.

Who would think that the certain brute redhead was actually looks like a child when he smiled and giggled like the cute baby in front of him. He was mesmerized by the view, not to noticed that his phone ringing...loudly.

"Hey mister...your phone ringing...it's too loud!" Shout Sakuragi at him, annoyed. "Will you put it on silent if you don't want to answer it!"

He snapped by his voice, yelling at him. No, he cannot reveal himself on him now. Too good that he cut his hair and put his sunglass, and the redhead don't recognized him. "Oh..I'm sorry..." Then answered his phone. "Yes...okay...bye..."

He stand up, actually not knowing what to do next. He knows that he can't approached the guy, saying that it was him, Hisashi Mitsui. He must think of something to catch his attention. Then something came out to his mind. He dialed his phone and talk to someone. After...he wait...sitting again on the bench.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a guy wearing a black jersey come near him and try to snatch his phone. The redhead immediately noticed it, so he walked faster as he can and punched the guy, leaving his son behind. In just one punch, the said guy fell on the floor, while Mitsui still sitting, very shocked on his action.

"Hey, mister are you okay?" Sakuragi asked, holding him on his shoulder. "I'll call a police...are you hurt?"

He was shocked to witnessed how strong the redhead is. In just one punched,one of his bodyguard, the best one...feel on the floor just like that.

And truth to be told, he called his bodyguard to pretend to be a snatcher just to catch Sakuragi's attention. He felt very bad...very very bad about his bodyguard.

"Yes...yes... I am fine...thanks...no need to call police. I think he need to go to the hospital..."pointing and feeling sorry for the guy.

"Okay." Then left to see his son. "Come on baby Beel...let's go home. Daddy has some work to do." And carried the baby while pushing the stroller.

"Wait mister!" Mitsui called running to catch up on him. "Wait...I want to say thank you for saving me." He said and removed his sunglass.

Sakuragi furrowed his eyebrows and tried to recognized the man in front of man of him. "Have we met before?"

Surprised. He didn't expect that the redhead might remember him, although he was wearing those clothes and having much shorter hair. "No... I don't think so...by the way I'm..."

"I remember you!" The guy cutted him. "It was you...that night...the one who drooled over me..."he grinned and walk away.

He wants to hit himself. How he can forget that the redhead also saw him in the party that night. "Haha...so you remember me..yes it's me..." blew up his cover. "Wait..."

"What do you want bitch?"

"Hey...hey...I'm trying to be nice here..."then took a paper on his shirt handed it to him. "Here..."

"What's this?"

"Read it..."

Sakuragi slowly put his sleeping child on the stroller and read the paper. mixed emotions written on his face. "How did you get this?"

"I'm rich...you know that...I can do everything I want..." He stated. Nonchalantly.

He grabbed the shorter guy on his shirt. "What exactly do you want from me?" He furiously asked him. "Wait...you're.? You are Hisashi Mitsui?"

Face too close to each other. Looking straight to his eyes and smirked.

"Yes...I am...good you still remember me..."

"So you cut your hair...missy bitch!" And pulled Mitsui's clothes closer.

"Easy...easy...we're on public. You can kissed me later if you want."

He let him go and try to calm, "What do you want?"

"You know exactly what I want from you..."

"I told you...I don't swing that way..."

Getting closer to the guy and quickly slid his hands inside his shirt. "Then I will make you..."

He shivered, knowing that the guy was really serious to have him. "What do I have to do?"

"Everything...I'll pay everything...just be mine." Whispered and licked Sakuragi's cheek.

"What if I don't agree?"

He removed his hand from his shirt and sit closer to the baby. "Of course you will...baby Beel was really cute. It's up to you...if you want him to suffer more than this..."

Once again, he grabbed the man. "Fuck you...so cruel...don't used my son just to get me."

"I'm just trying to help. Just like what you told me once...the first time we've met...there's nothing free in this world. Remember? "He took a business card on his wallet and gave it to him. "You're running out of time...I'll wait for your answer..." Then he motioned the guy who wants to snatched his phone to stand up and follow him.

Just then Sakuragi realized that the guy was one of his comrades. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.. '_Damn...rich...bastard._..'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yo-chan!... I miss you so much" and clinging on the shorter guy from behind.

"Stop it Akira! I didn't come here for that." Trying to escape from the taller guy.

"Aw...that hurts. I was so happy when you call and telling me you wanted to see me." Sendoh pouted and let go the shorted guy. "You know how much I miss you,"

"Come on Akira...told you...we're done okay. I came here to asked about your friend. Did they met?"he asked and sit on the couch.

Sendoh sit next to him and snuggled. "How about we go to my room and we talk about it there..." he sexily whispered and bite his ears.

"Ouch...stop it Akira...told you..." He angrily said to him.

"Please... Yo-chan...it's been a month since we do it." And pushed the guy on the couch leaned on top of him.

"Stop it Akira! Come on...I thought you've changed." Avoiding his lips to landed on him.

"I do...you see since you left me... I don't masturbate that much...since I'm saving it all for you..."

"Ah...shut up Akira that's not I wanted to hear from you." With his full force, he pushed him and stand. "Akira Sendoh, I'm serious...tell me everything what happened after the party."

And he stop. He know that when Youhei Mito, his ex lover told him to stop, he should stop. He wasn't like any other guy, he's harder to seduced. He just sighed thinking that what ever he do, Mito won't sleep and has sex with him again. "Fine...but please...can you sit here beside me...I miss you...don't worry I won't do anything...promise." Grinning. But still he wanted to try his best. He needs to used his weapon against him to please the shorter guy.

"Okay. But if you insists that again...I'll swear you won't see me again." He said and sit next to him.

"Promise." And grabbed Mito's hands, putting on his laps when he sit. "Just like this...okay."

"Fine...starts now." He sigh and shook his head. Can't help it. Sendoh Akira was indeed a vexatious person. But then smile...that's one of his character he fell in love with him before.

Sendoh put his head to Mito's shoulder and clasped his hand with his. "I miss you Yo-chan..."

"Akira Sendoh...starts now..."

"Fine...fine...they don't. Hisashi-kun was too shocked to know that he was the same person...the one who insulted him and the one who dance sexily on front of him. GeeZ... Yo-chan if you just see the way Hana-kun dance that night...it was so hot..." Take Mito's hands to his lips and kissed it. " I actually turned on...hihi..."he giggled and put the shorter guy's hand between his leg.

Sweatdropped. "And?"

"Well. As usual Hisashi-kun just drooled over him. He don't do anything...that night..." He said, pulling Mito closer to him. "Please Yo-chan...just for today...promise...just once..."

The sighed again. Maybe it was really wrong decision to come and meet him at his house. Knowing Sendoh's importunate attitude, he can't do anything but to agreed on him, "fine...but just once ...okay" Scratching his head.

Sendoh stand up and clapped. "Yes! Thank you Yo-chan."hugging the shorter guy when he also stand up. "I promise...just once" whispered to his ear and licked it. "Hmm...you have no idea how much I'm longing for you...Yo-chan..."

He overpowered him again. As the taller guy linked his arms around his neck, caressing and kissing him back.

Mito once again promised himself, he won't come and meet Akira Sendoh on his house...alone..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The redhead happily whistling while tossing the salad on the bowl. "Ne baby Beel, you should grow up soon so I can teach how to make this salad. This is my favorite you know..." He said and smile at the baby that sitting on the high-chair.

"Dada...dabu!" The baby replied and clapped his little hands.

"That's right! You call me dada..."kiss and caressed the baby's hair.

Sakuragi was really glad and lucky to have him. Although his alone in life, no parents nor brother and sister, his son baby Beel was a blessing for him.

He was preparing the table to eat his dinner when he heard a knock on the door. Carrying his son and check the door. "Yes?"

"Hana-kun...please open the door."

Arched his eyebrow, the voice sounds so familiar so he opened the door. The moment the door opens, a tall spiky-head guy suddenly hugged him, and his son in between them. "Hana-kun...I miss you so much..." Sendoh gleefully, while his cheek rubbing against the redhead's.

"What the fuck Akira...let me go...baby Beel can't breath...we've just met last week..." He said and let his visitor to come in. "What are you doing here? I told you just to call me..." And he noticed the big plastic bag he's carrying. He know what's inside, food. "I cook already..."

"Ow...but I order a lot of food Hana-kun...I came here for celebration!"

"Celebration? For what?"

"Yo-chan didn't tell you...we're together again..."he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Gee...that's it...come on Akira...it's not new to me...I heard that a million times...I won't be surprised if at this moment he'll break up with you again..."

"Ouch! you're so mean...Hana-kun..." Sendoh pouted and take the bag inside the kitchen. The same moment Mito enter the house.

Mito take the baby from Sakuragi and winked. "Do it..." He almost whispered to him.

Sakuragi grinned and followed Sendoh in the kitchen. Without a word, he holds Sendoh's both hands upward and pinned him on the wall. "Akira..."he huskily whispered to his ear "I always..." brushing his nose to his neck.

He slid his knee between his leg to open it wider, then leaned, rubbing his manhood to his, slowly he licked his neck as the spiky-head closed his eyes and moaned. "Ha...Hana-kun...what are you...doing?"

"Shhh...Akira...you know I always wanted to do this with you..." He sucked his neck and leave a mark. "As always ...you smell so sweet..."

"Ah...no...Hana-kun...Yo-chan...I love ...him...um..."

Sakuragi grinned and continued to seduced him. He slowly put one of his hand inside his shirt and caress his chest. "I want you...Akira..." hand teasingly going down to his stomach.

"No...we can't..." Stopped Sendoh, trying to push Sakuragi away, but he felt so weak.

"Why not?... Youhei won't know..."

"No...no...Hana-kun...I...uhmm" he gasped when Sakuragi cupped his bulged pants.

"Stop it Hana-kun!" Someone shouted from behind.

Sakuragi stopped and turned to look back. Both of them surprised to see, Rukawa standing with a pizza box next to Youhei carrying a baby. "Fox? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked the pale guy.

"Is that him..." Rukawa asked with a pain on his eyes and walk away.

The redhead quickly follow him and grabbed his hand. "No...no...Kaede...you're wrong...he's my friend...I' m just teasing him..." And embraced the pale guy. "It's not what you think...Kaede..."

"Yo-chan!" Called Sendoh when he noticed his lover glaring at him, then turned to Sakuragi. "Ahhh...you're so mean Hana-kun...you seduced me so Yo-chan will break up with me...huhuhu..." He cried, pulled the chair and sit.

"Ahh come on Akira...I'm the one who told him to do that...I want to test how faithful you are to me..." Then leave the kitchen and gave the baby to Sakuragi.

"See...Kaede...told you..." Hugging the pale guy and smile.

"Dabu?" The baby said in between them and looking at Rukawa. "Dada...mama?" In a querying tone.

"Nyahaha...no...no baby Beel...he's a guy..." He laughed and draped his arms to Rukawa's shoulder to pull closer. "See...Kaede even my son thought you're a girl...nyahahaha..."

"Dabu..." Baby Beel touched Rukawa's cheeks and giggled. "Ai...dabu..."

"Hahaha... I think he likes you ..." He took the box from Rukawa and handed the baby to carry. "He likes you...so ...what are you doing here?"

"For that" pointing at the box of pizza he was holding. "You didn't show up." He said.

"Oh...sorry." He holds Rukawa's other hand and guide him back to the kitchen.

"My garden needs you..." He blushed and smile at the baby.

"Garden?" Raised his eyebrow then smirked. He leaned closer and whispered. "You mean your flower needs watering?" With a seducing tone.

The pale guy eyes open wider and blushed. "Do ahou..." Rukawa put the baby in the high-chair and tried not to look at Sakuragi.

"Hahaha...so cute.." He said as he preparing the table. "Akira also brought a food and I already prepared a salad. Youhei! Akira...come on let's eat!"

Xxxxxx

"Ano...Rukawa-san...right...are you related to Ayako Rukawa?" Sendoh asked when they are all sitting to eat.

"She's my sister..."

"Really!? I met her in New York through some acquaintance. So you know Fujima-san And Maki-san. They are my friends too. Ayako-chan we're her friends too since middle school."

"Yes." He answered wand starts to eat.

"Oh...that's great! So you must be their business partner, Fujima-san mentioned me about you once...during the par..."he stopped and looked at Sakuragi. "Ow...I forgot my phone in the living room." then he stand and motioned Sakuragi to follow him.

"What?" Asked Sakuragi when he followed him. "What do you want?"

He sit and motioned Sakuragi to sit closer to him. "Hana-kun...did you meet him...Rukawa-san before... You see, he's Maki-san And Fujima-san' friend." Whispered, avoiding the other two guys in the kitchen to hear their conversation.

"And so.. I don't care who the hell those people..." He frowned.

"Idiot! Don't you know that they're in the party that night...Fujima-san the one who licked you and his husband Maki-san...you sit on his lap...as I remember Fujima-san told me once that Ayako-chan's brother were living with them in New York...so they we're very close."

"What?" He almost shouted. "But...listen Akira...Kaede don't know anything about that...so..."

"And you just agreed to have a show...Fujima-san requested that ... I have a feeling that's for Rukawa-san...he mentioned that the show was for his friend..."

"What?...damn...Why I surrounded with a people like you..." Sakuragi leaned on the couch and sighed.

"Ah... Hana-kun...so mean...it's your fault for being sexy..." He teased. "Aren't you happy the you're surrounded by us...rich and famous..."

"Bitch and famous you mean?" He snickered.

"Come on...Hana-kun that's not bad... And I heard that Rukawa-san was a famous painter in New York. You should be proud."

"Ahhh...stop it Akira...you know I'm not after his money... I kinda like him..." Sakuragi said seriously and remembering Rukawa's beautiful face. "Yeah...I like him..."

"Hey Hanamichi, Akira...what the hell are you doing there...continuing your unfinished business!..." Yelled Mito from the kitchen.

"We"re coming Yo-chan..." He replied. "Hana-kun...you still have another problem...Hisashi Mitsui..."

"What? How did you?..." hold his temple. "Shit...he was there that night too...damn...why now...Akira... How did you know about Mitsui?"

"To tell you the truth...he's my friend. " Sendoh confessed. Knowing that the redhead will find out soon, so he decide better to tell him now.

"What? oh not again!. No wonder they're all perverts!"

"Hey! I am not! He hired Miyagi-san to find the guy who insult him. And it was you..."

"Miyagi? Ryota Miyagi? He's Ayako's husband...damn...Kaede's brother-in-law..."

"During the party, I saw he's interested on you although you're wearing a mask, so I gave him your name. By that, I thought he will forget about the guy who called him missy. But I didn't expect that it was you, the same guy who called him that...you've met already...but listen Hana-kun...he's a nice guy...though know your first meeting with him was not good."

"Nice guy my ass. ...you don't know what he do... He used my son just to get me..."

"I know it's cruel...but he likes you more than you think...Hana-kun. But I guess...he's too late you have him now..." Pointing at Rukawa.

"We're not lovers..."

"What?" But you like him ..."

"Yeah...I did, in fact the very first guy in my life...but I can't and it's because of your bastard friend! He's forcing me...what the hell is happening in my life now!"

"You have to make a choice now Hana-kun. Hisashi-kun was very serious of having you too. About Rukawa-san, better tell him now before he found out." said Sendoh and returned to the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Kampai!" Yelled Mito. He was really drunk. While Sendoh, sitting next to him, just keep on touching and caressing the shorter guy's body. "Ahh...Akira...stop it...I'm not drunk...I know you're doing pervert stuffs on me..."

"Ne..Yo-chan...you're drunk...we better go home now..."

"No...I will sleep here...right Hanamichi..."

"Yes...don't go home now...stay for tonight. You're drunk bitch. Akira...it's better if you'll take him now to the other room you can sleep here too if you want." He told Sendoh, grinning and wink at him.

"Really Hana-kun...ahhh...thank you. "And smile widely, dragging Mito to the room.

"Hey Akira...don't make too much noise...baby Beel sleeping ..."he said before Sendoh close the door.

He turned to Rukawa sleeping, head on his lap. "Hey fox...come on I'll drive you home..." He shake him to wake up.

"No Hana-kun... I want to sleep here..." He said when he open his eyes and look at him.

"But..."

"Please..."

Sighing...he know he can't do anything but to agreed. Now he understand Mito, why his relationship with Sendoh don't stay long...'_are gays really persistent persons?' _He asked himself. "Okay..."

Xxxxxx

Sendoh was so disappointed. Mito was really drunk and sleep like a log. No matter what he do, the shorter guy never wake up. So it means, no sex. He sit and grabbed the book that was on the side table. Sighing...blaming himself to force Mito to drink a lot of sake. He never think that it will turned out like this.

He turn on the side lamp and starts reading, and suddenly remember what did the other two guy doing in the room. Feel more disappointed. Feeling sorry for himself. Wasting such a lovely night.

"It's your fault Yo-chan...we're the one who should be doing that...then what did you do...you sleep..." He muttered and slowly ...he smirked. _'I wonder what they are doing this time. Hana-kun was probably the seme, because of his wonderful body, once I dreamt to touched it. A...that torso...tanned skin..glowing. And Rukawa-san...hmmm obviously he's the uke. With his lean body, his skin so smooth and pale..I wonder what does it feel to touched it._' He giggled and smiled with his thought.

'_Ah...I can see Hana-kun on top...naked...oh...that ass...moving...as if he's dancing on top of him. And Rukawa-san's leg wrapped around his waist, while Hana-kun pumping him so hard...rocking his hips against him. Waaaaa... And Rukawa-san...his eyes close...moaning so loud...everytime Hana-kun hard dick enters him...and...and.. Damn! I can't take it anymore...I must see them.._.' He stand up and put on his clothes.

He went out from the room and immediately check Sakuragi's room. It was open, only baby Beel seleeping on the crib. And the bed...the bed...oh no...it's empty?

He heard a sounds and conversation in the kitchen, so he walked very quite and slowly. Leaning of the kitchen's door and listen.

"No...I told you don't bite if it's hard." Said the guy, it was Sakuragi. He grin and imaging what they are talking about. "Yes...like that...lick it first before you suck it...yes..."

"Like this...umm.."replied the other guy...he knew that was Rukawa. He was giggling and having a perverts thought...'_Kami-sama they're doing it in the kitchen...me and Yo-chan never tried it before...we should try it one of this days...' _

"See...it's good...lick it then suck...no need to bite...Akira also loves it...it his favorite..." Said Sakuragi.

"Really...delicious..."

Sendoh feel thrilled and excited so he barged in the kitchen to see and to joined the two guy. But so disappointed when he saw them. "You guys are..." They we're sitting and eating. Clothes on.

The two other guy looked surprised when he suddenly show up. " Oh Akira still awake, come on join us...I was telling Kaede you love this lollipop strawberry flavor. It's not like the one you always buy, with the gum inside. This one is hard so I told him not to bite it." Said Sakuragi, inviting him and pulling the chair to sit next to him.

Sendoh sighed. Very disappointed. Again. "No thanks...Hana-kun...I just want to take water. " slowly walked closer to the fridge and get some cold water. "Good night..." Then leave the other two who is smirking at him.

Sakuragi stand up and check if Sendoh went back to the room. When he's sure that the taller guy go in and locked the door, he went back to the kitchen and stand behind Rukawa to whisper. "ne Kaede... I think it's time to make his perverts fantasy into reality..." He holds the pale guy on his waist...to his bedroom.

A/**N: thanks for the review :) trying my best to update early. ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Wow...it's really amazing Kaede. I've seen all your works, but this one is really amazing! I love it!" Exclaimed Fujima. That day he visited Rukawa to check how he's been doing and also to see his new house. "I really love it!"

"Thanks." Rukawa replied. He stand up to move the curtain and open the window. "See that Kenji." He said, pointing at the garden, down to his art room.

"Oh my! What was that Kaede!" His hands lightly slap his cheek to express his amazement when he see the garden. He grabbed Rukawa's hand and run to go outside.

Once they reach the garden, Fujima's eyes twinkling with happiness as if this was the first he saw a garden.

Rukawa chuckle to see his friend reaction and sit to the swing under the cherry tree. "Beautiful isn't it? He asked while watching the other guy touching and smelling the flowers.

"Pretty! Now I understand why you head over heals to that gardener of yours. No...I mean lover of yours!" " he smile widely and sit next to him. "I wanna meet him Kaede, to see how amazing he is...aside from gardening." He smirked.

"Hey he's mine!" Glared at him icily.

"Hahaha...I know...don't worry. I have Shinichi, remember."

"Good. Stay away from what is mine."

"Hahaha...don't be selfish Kaede. You told me once...what's yours can be mine too...hahaha...but don't worry I let you off just this once. "

"Hn."

"By the way, I really love your house and of course this garden. And I have some business with you, the construction of our school is cancelled."

"Why?" He asked.

"Well... Something happen to Akagi-san and he can't able to starts building. But the good news is... Toru offered us to buy a building. It's quite old just need renovation and perfect for our art school.

"Toru? Who?" Arched his eyebrow and look at him.

"Don't tell me you forget him. Toru Hanagata. The music conductor whose crazy in love with you..."

"I don't remember him.

"Aw come on Kaede...why so cruel. The tall guy with eyeglass. Remember, he's been following you around the campus. But you shove him away."

He hold his head and look up, trying to remember the guy Fujima was talking about. "Hn. I remember, the nerd guy..right?"

"Hahaha...don't say that. He might look like that but he's a very good man. I actually have a crush on him, but when I met Shinichi...it was love at first sight." He sighed and smiled when he mentioned about his love for Maki.

"Hn, tell me about it."

"Why didn't you give him a chance...a second chance. Maybe he's better than your lover now. I don't know him, but you see Kaede what kind of life he can give You..."

"Don't look down on him Kenji."

"I'm sorry...but I'm just being practical. You can sleep with him whenever you want. But you can't settle with him. You're different.. Don't waste your life on him. There's a big difference between love and lust Kaede...very big." Fujima said.

Though he never seen Rukawa been in love before, he doubted that the blue-eyed guy was really in love for his gardener. He have the feeling that he's just attracted to the guy. Once Rukawa mentioned him that the said guy has a amazing, gorgeous body so he assumed that he was just attracted to his body. Not counted as love.

"I love him." He said with confidence.

"Okay. But I want to make sure about that. Let's make a deal."

Arc his eyebrow and move closer to Fujima. "Deal? Like what?"

Fujima stands, walk closer to the flowers then finally talk. "Two things you must do. First go out with Toru." He said. Without any trace of emotions to his pretty face.

"What?! No. " He object.

"Listen to me first Kaede, will you? Go out with Toru to see if you don't..." Rukawa wanted to talk but he stopped him. "Ne...let me finish. If you don't feel anything to him like you do with your lover ...fine...and the second, attend the show I prepare only for you."

"Show? What show?"

"Told you, the guy who dance for me and Shinichi. I hired him especially for you."

"Definitely not. " he pouted and stand up to leave.

Fujima grab his hand and lightly pull him back to his seat. "Just sit okay? I heard from Sendoh-san that the stripper wasn't into guys, just for money. I wanna you to see if you don't feel anything for him like you do for your lover. If...just if you feel attracted to him...it's means you're not really in love." He said, put his hand on his pocket and leave. "Think about it. Call me...okay?"

Rukawa stay and think about Fujima's suggestion. Maybe he was right. Maybe that way he can found out if he's really in love with his gardener. Fujima knows him well, heck more than himself.

No need to think about it longer so stand up, run and call Fujima. "Hey Kenji! Fine I'll do it!"

Fujima turn his back and smile. "Good. I'll call you. Be ready? okay?" And grinned.

Xxxxxx

Sakuragi carefully move and arrange the rock to the other side. He stand, while finger on his chin, he tilt his head and look again to the rock he just moved. He moved it a little bit on the left side and smile "Yeah...that's perfect!" He said, huge smile written on his face. He look around and walk closer the plants next to the wall. "Ah...you shouldn't be there." And took some dried leaves and rearrange it. "Well.. That's all I can do for you.."

As he walk going back to the house, he notice the rake on the corner and grab it. Sakuragi starts raking the sands in the middle of the garden into waving form. And then he pick up some stones in different shapes and put it accordingly to their sizes.

"I believe you have a knowledge of taking care of a garden. "Said the man from behind. "I can see how you carefully and magnificiently arranged those stones and raked the sands. Wonderful" The man continued as he looked around.

Sakuragi look at him and smile. The said man maybe on his fifties, but look younger with black suit with a tie and wearing an eyeglass. "I am gardener. " he smirked. "I see that some wasn't in it's proper place so I moved them a little bit and fix something. Sorry for that..."

"No need to apologize Sakuragi-sama. I appreciate your kindness." And the man respectfully bowed on him.

"No...Oyaji no need to do that. I wasn't like your stupid, spoiled missy master. Don't call Sakuragi-sama... Sakuragi is fine." He said and sat to a big rock next to the small pond. "This garden is nice, and those nishiki-goi must be expensive." Pointed at the fish in the pond. "But I'm a bit confuse."

Then man chuckle and reply. "I know what you mean. But the young master wants it this way."

"I see. He has a weird taste, but it's fine I guess. He don't really need to put this pond over here...and those azaleas over there...it will die. Nyahaha..but it's fine. "

"Who's weird?" Asked Mitsui when comes out from the house and heard their conversation. "Are you talking about me?"

"Yes we are!" Sakuragi answered nonchalantly and smirked. "You're weird. Wearing a suit while staying in the house."

"Shut up!" He shouted and blushed. He looked down to hide his red face. Secretly take a glimpse to himself. Thinking, that maybe wearing those suits can catch the redhead's attention. '_Idiot_' he murmured. _'The bastard don't know how to appreciate good looks.'_

The man cough to catch his attention. "Ehem. Mitsui-sama. Everything you want was all ready. Shall I let them to bring it all here?" He asked and turned to Sakuragi. "Forgive me Sakuragi-san. I didn't introduce my self properly, I am Tokiyo Hanano, Mitsui-sama's butler. It's a pleasure to meet you. Please excuse me." And he left , leaving the two guys in the garden.

"Hanano-san!" Called Mitsui to the man on his half way. "Please tell them to send it to my room upstairs. Ah...no ...no I will call you if we want to eat."

Hanano look at him as if thinking "As you wish Mitsui-sama." And smiled meaningfully.

It wasn't pass Mitsui's gaze so he ask the man before he walk again to leave. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

The man look surprised but he keep his usual expression. Calm and kind. "No young master. You said nothing wrong."

"Hey missy! Why upstairs we can talk here yah know! You have a tea house over here." Said Sakuragi.

"No...follow me" said Mitsui and he led the redhead inside the house...upstairs to his room.

Sakuragi didn't argue or complain anymore. He just sigh and follow the shorter guy. On their way, his gaze wander around the house as they walk to the stairs. He notice that the house wasn't big as he expected to be like the other rich people he saw on tv. It was so plain but well-managed. The furnitures was all simple yet expensive and mostly hand-made.

He stop walking when he notice a photo on the wall. And touch it. "It's beautiful." He said admirably at the photo. It was a picture of a garden taken in autumn days.

"I take the shot." Said Mitsui when he heard the redhead's praise about the picture. "I love taking photos. You can have it if you want." He said in a kindly voice.

"I love it, but no thanks. It's perfect in here..." He replied and continued to walked.

Once Mitsui open the door, the redhead look amaze. It was a huge enough to be call a bedroom. It has a complete furniture inside, but it's a simple one. It was like a yin and yang...black and white. With a wall and ceilings painted in white, complementing with furnitures mostly in white. And the couches , his bed has a black and white sheets and pillows. He could say the this missy guy has a excellent taste in choosing a furniture for his room and but of course not to his garden. It might big as the living room or maybe the whole space downstairs.

He immeditely sits cross leg on the couch in front of huge flatscreen tv. "You're room was pretty amazing." And he smile. Looking around.

Mitsui take off his suit and throw it to the couch. "thanks." He replied shortly. He walked closer to Sakuragi, kneeled in front and holds his legs."So..are we here just to talk...or what?"

Sakuragi smirk and remove his hand from his leg. "Bitch! You know I came here to talk...nothing else."

"Hahaha..,of course I know that. But it's better we do it later. What do you think?" Mitsui said and sit to him. He cupped his face and lick his cheek down to his neck. "You know I'm dying to have you." Whispered. Hands going down to his chest.

He forcefully remove his hands and move backward. "You should read this." He handed him a paper and the shorter guy arched his eyebrow."It's a contract. Our contract."

Mitsui scan and read the paper before he look at him. "So that's it. Fine." He answered. "But whenever I want you, you should come. No buts. No any excuses. I'll allow you to have anyone other than me. But anytime I want you, you're mine. Alone. And I'm the one who will decide when our contract will expire." He said. Mistui stand up in front of Sakuragi and hurriedly unbutton his pants. Revealing his hard length. "Do me."

Sakuragi glare at him and smirk. "So you really don't want to waste time. Missy." He lowered his head and hold his length, licking it roughly then finally took it full to his mouth. Mitsui holds his head and groan. He slowly move, push in and out to his mouth and close his eyes, as he feel his very warm mouth to his length. He love it. As he push and pull, he can heard Sakuragi's moaned as well.

Sakuragi felt disgusted from the start but he begun to like it and actually enjoying it. He likes Mitsui's sweet smell. Heck the guy was prepared for this.

He stop and look up to Mitsui. "Here." Motioning him to lay on the couch. Mitsui follow him and lay down. Sakuragi, slowly dipped down and spread his legs wider and continued sucking him. Mitsu moaned, arching his back and caressing redhead's hair. He could feel his tongue licking not just his manhood but also his entrance.

Sakuragi stop and unbotton his pants. "I don't have much time...I have work ...you know. Let's finish it quickly."

He pull Mitsui's pants along with his underwear. Sakuragi lightly ejaculate his length then pressed it to his entrance. He leaned closely, spreading his legs more widely and wanted to pump him when a loud, ceaseless knock interrupts their session. Mitsui quickly sits up, putting back his pants and wear his shoes while Sakuragi fixed himself and sit properly. As if nothing happen.

"Yes.? Come in." He calmly said. He check himself again to make sure he looked fine.

"Hisashi-kun! Hana-kun!" Sendoh cheerfully greeted him when he enters the room. He suddenly runs and sit on Sakuragi's lap. "Ne Hana-kun, Yo-chan told me you're here, so I followed you." He said while rubbing his cheek to the redhead's.

"What the fuck are you doing here Akira? I don't remember of inviting you to visit me." Mitsui irritatingly said to the spiky-head guy.

"Eh...I know Hisashi-kun. I came here to look for Hana-kun. See this?" He pointed at the red mark on his neck. "I need his help to explain it to Yo-chan."

Mitsui stand up and look at the mark. Then look furiously at Sakuragi. "You did it to him. He's your lover? What the hell is going in?"

"Hey Akira.. Get off, will you? You're too heavy!"

Sendoh wrap his arms around the redhead's neck and snuggle. "Eh..so mean Hana-kun. You know how much I love to sit on your lap." And he move closer to whisper at him, though Mitsui still hear it. "I can feel it...your hard...hihihih." He giggled and pressing his butt to him.

"Moron! Get off okay or I'll throw you!" He said angrily. Seriously.

Sendoh hurriedly move and sit next to him. Pout. "Fine. Why so mean Hana-kun. I just came here to see you both. If you're doing it."

"Pervert! Of course we won't." Mitsui answered, suddenly blushed. He checked his clothes, thinking how did Sendoh figured it out.

"Maa, maa...you're lying." Licked his lips and bit it.

Having Sendod around was nothing but a trouble. So Sakuragi decided to leave. " I'm going. Our contract starts tomorrow.." He said and close the door when he left.

"You're a big disturbance Akira!" He yelled at him the moment Sakuragi close the door.

"Eh why? You mean..." He cover his mouth and chuckled. " sorry..I should call first."

"Tsk. You should. Or don't come here anymore. So what do you want?"

"I came here to warn you. That's all."

"Warn me? About what?"

"About Hana-kun. I don't think you can handle him." He smirked and cross his arms. "You see how huge he is...so it means..." He look straight into Mitsui's eyes. A sly smile draw to his face. "You get what I mean..right?"

Mitsui just shake his head and went to the bathroom. "Of course I can handle him. Heck ...he's the one who should be worried. Coz I'm on top." He yelled at him.

"Eh...so you don't read the contract well. It's says he's on top. You ... on the bottom. Hahahaha."

"What? How did you...?" He run out from the bathroom and see Sendoh holding the paper, their contract. He grabbed the paper, fold it and keep to his pocket. "Don't stick your nose to my business will you..."

"I'm just concern...my friend. He's your first guy. I'm afraid you'll end crippled after he used you." He stretched his arms and stands. "Well. Good luck." He walk closer to whisper. "He's really good in bed. I assure you. Hundred percent." Patted him to his shoulder and leave. "Ja. If you need someone to substitute you...don't hesitate to call me...hahaha" he teased. And leave him alone.

When he's sure that Sendoh was gone, he locked the door. He deeply sighed and lay down to his bed. Unbuttoned his shirt and slowly caress his chest down to his still hard length. '_Damn Akira_' he muttered.

"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Amazing! You look so different now Touro! And I'm so glad you're back." Mistui said. They were both sitting in the dressing room. "I'm actually surprise when you called me that you're back...and now you have a show. Wonderful!"

The tall man, wearing an eyeglass, with a semi-medium black shiny hair surveying himself in a front of a big mirror. "I'm so glad that you came Sashi." He turned around and face the other guy. "How do I look?" "

Mistui look at him from head to toe. The tailcoat he was wearing was suits him perfectly. Despite the fact that he was wearing an eyeglass and his hair covered his forehead, his gentle features was still visible. "You look perfect Touro Hanagata." And he smiled. "I'm so happy to know you're gonna settled here for good."

"Well it's depend." he replied and sit on the chair across him. "Remember Kaede Rukawa? "

"Hmmpp... I think I heard that name before."

"Kaede Rukawa, the famous ice prince, painter of New York Art School. Remember?"

Mitsui flick his finger and stand up. "Yes I remember...of course...who'll forget that guy. The most pretty boy in your campus."he looked at Hanagata and snickered. "Don't tell he's here? And you're still after him?"

Hanagata smile thoughtfully and bow his head. "Yes. I wanted to pursue him again. Perhaps this time, he will go out with me."

The shorter guy walked closer and put his both hands to his broad shoulders. "Touro, look at me" then the guy looked up at him. "I know how much you like that guy..or should I say in love with him. But Touro he doesn't even know you're existing in this world. He doesn't see anyone..."

Hanagata's gentle face suddenly covered with pain and dismay. He sigh and stand to embrace Mitsui. "I know Sashi...but I still want to try it. I love him. You're my only friend...so please understand me."

Mitsui smile sadly at him. "I understand. We're friends indeed. Unlucky when it comes to love."

Hanagata look surprise on what he said and let go his embrace. "What do you mean? Is there someone you also like?"

Mistui sigh and sit again. "Well, yes. But he doesn't really like me. To tell you the truth, he's a single father...and I have to used his son just to get him. I'm such a despicable person for doing that...but that's the only way..."

Hanagata kneel down in front of him and look more seriously. "Why? You really love him that much to use a child? That wasn't you Sashi."

"It's not like that...I know and I'm sorry for him...for his son and for my self...but don't worry after his son's operation...I'll let him go. I just wanted him to have a some reason to stay with me."

"Operation...you mean...? Okay I get it now. I understand."

"Thanks...and I'm really glad to have you back Touro." And he put his head in Hanagata's head and both laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxx

He was struggling in front of the mirror in the rest room just to fix his bow tie. It was his first time wearing a formal suit and it happen that instead of wearing it with a four-in-hand tie, Hanano... Mitsui's butler suggested the the bow-tie was more fits him. "Damn it!" He murmured, annoyed and no idea on how he will fix that tie.

A brownish hair guy with a feminine face walks in the rest room and wash his hand. That guy look at the mirror and noticed that the redhead was having a hard time on fixing his bow-tie. "Need help?" He asked as he was looking at the front mirror. "I can help."

Sakuragi look at him through the mirror and turn to him. "You're a guy?" He asked with confusion. When he noticed that the said man scowled his face and smile was gone, he chuckled and scratched the back his head. "Nyahaha...I'm sorry for being rude. It's not everyday I saw a beautiful man like you." And he smiled apologetically at the shorter guy.

The shorter guy blush on his words and walk in front of him. "Thanks...in fact I don't really know if I consider it as a compliment or an insult." He said as he fixing the redhead's bow tie. "I'm Kenji Fujima. And may I know the name of the guy who called me beautiful..." He asked teasingly as he looked up on him. His both hands leaned on redhead's chest.

Now it is turn to blush to realize that it was really wrong to call a man beautiful. "I'm sorry...okay...I apologize already." He avoided the man's gaze...and blushed again when he took a glimpse of him and see that indeed he was a beautiful man. "Hanamichi...Hanamichi Sakuragi. That's my name."

Fujima chuckle and gently stroke his face. "Oh..what a nice name. A flower path and the cherry tree. Beautiful name." He grinned and leave. "Ja. Nice meeting you...flower boy." Laughed leaving the redhead pissed off by calling him a flower boy. _'I think I heard that name befor_e_...sounds so familiar.._.' He muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

He hated it. He really hated it. in reality, he don't really want to come to watch, but he's now there sitting with them.

Rukawa wandered his gazed at the concert hall. It was stunningly beautiful that has a pyramid structure designed in a shoe-box style, framed completely in oak wood. He looked at the stage and watching the orchestra as they preparing themselves for the show and looked all around again.

He thinks that it holds more than a thousand people. Though he doesn't like the idea of watching the said concert, he can't do anything but to agreed on Fujima.

"Why I am here?" Asked Rukawa, glaring at Maki.

"Remember you have a deal with Kenji. And he told me ... it's starts today." He said smiling sweetly at him.

He cross his arms and look away. "Why here?"

"Aren't you happy? He's here...he has performance to conduct. And it's great opportunity for us to watch him..."

"Hn. You know I hate loud music."

"It's not loud music my dear...it's classical. I always wanted to watched it..."

"Why we're sitting in front?"

"Aw come on...of course to see him closely. Too bad, we can't see his face...just his back."

"Hn."

"Kaede, it's fine." Said Fujima, who's just came back from the rest room. "Just relax." And he sit between him and Maki.

"Where have you been Kenji.?" Asked Maki and took his hand to kiss it. Then he moved forward to looked at Rukawa. "Kaede...You don't have to force your self." Said Maki, sitting next to Fujima as the shorter guy elbowed him.

"Thanks." He answered and smirked at Fujima.

"Hmmpp...both of you are KJ's..." He pouted and looked at the stage.

Just like Rukawa, Fujima's eyes wandered around the hall. He was stunned and amazed on its structure. Indeed the concert hall was a work of art.

Then his eyes captured the tall redhead, as he was walking to find his seat at the upper box on the left side. His tantalizing eyes followed his every movements until he saw a familiar face...faces.

The redhead stopped next to the empty seat where Sendoh Akira sits. The spiky-head guy shamelessly flirting and clinging into him. He could clearly see that the redhead was annoyed and tried to moved away from Sendoh. At the other side of Sendoh, he could see the other familiar face...a smaller black-haired guy, just smirking watching them. And he remembered seeing him before. '_hmp..Sendoh's lover_?_...Yeah...that's him_.' He thought.

When the redhead sits next to Sendoh, he was surprised to see Mitsui suddenly appeared next to the redhead's side as he busy at watching and looking at the two other guy's interaction.

He clearly see how Mitsui lean and kiss the redhead's cheek, ...he think...maybe...before he sit as Sakuragi just scowled and keep his eyes at the stage. '_So...he's Mitsui's lover...never thought his like us...hehehe...he has a good taste.._..' He whispered and turned back his gaze at the stage. "Oh it's starting now..." He said when he noticed the conductor walked up to the stage.

The atmosphere at the concert hall suddenly change when a tall man in his late twenties walked in and stand in middle of the stage. The said man fixated his eyeglass, he scanned around the hall before he politely bow to the audience then proceed to his stands.

He look so intelligent on a tailcoat he was wearing for this night performance. His broad shoulders and tall frame adds more sex appeal on him that make some of the women audiences to admire him.

He bow in each groups of musician before he turned his eyes on the score in front of him. After a minutes of preparation, the man finally hold his baton as a beginning of his conducting.

All eyes sets on the stage the moment the chief conductor raised his baton on the right hand as a cue. He gracefully moved his right hand to tracing shapes in the air during every beat. Everyone in the hall was amazed by his gesture and in the way he moves. His upper body swayed and moved upon each beats and tempos. Though his back facing the audience, they can feel his passion in conducting.

"Is that him?" Asked Rukawa as his gazed never leave the man at the center stage.

Fujima who is sitting between Rukawa and Maki, looked at him and smile. "Yes...amazing ins't he? It"s a pretty hard piece...Symphony No.5... But he did it so well. Just like a piece of cake. " Then turned his eyes on the stage.

"He's good."

"Told you so..." He replied and holds Maki's hands and pressed it. "I think they are perfect match ...right?" He whispered on him.

Xxxxxx

The four of them were sitting at the upper box. The redhead fell asleep in the middle of the performance. His head leans on Mitsui's shoulder, sitting next to him, and he slowly shook him to wake up. "Hey Sakuragi...wake up." He whispered.

The redhead yawn and look at him. "What?! I'm sleepy...I don't understand why you take me here...you said we're gonna eat dinner." Asked the redhead. He was really upset from the shorter guy because he promise him that they will eat dinner somehwere so he allowed one of Mitsui's servant to look after his son, just for this night and also he promise him to obey what' was written on their contract. And dating and attending as his personal bodyguard or chauffeur was one of those.

"Fine, let's go." He removed his head from his shoulder and stand up. "Akira...Mito-kun, you can stay if you want. Sakuragi will drive me home."

Sakuragi's eyes open wider and become anxious. He intently avoids of being with him alone especially to his house because he know what is gonna happen next. "No...I want to watch... Let's stay." He replied and sit properly.

Mistui raise his eyebrow and grab his hand. "No. You will drive me home. Now!"

"Ssshhh" hissed the rest of the audiences sitting close to them.

Sakuragi glare at him. He really don't like the idea of driving him home. He stand up lazily and follow him. "Bye...night..." He said to the two other guy. They just just waved and smirked at him.

Xxxxxx

He followed them secretly when he noticed that both of them leaving the hall in the middle of the show. Although his eyes on the stage, his mind was focusing on the redhead and Mitsui. There's something inside of him urge him to follow him. He can't shake off the feeling that he already met the redhead somewhere.

At the secluded part of the parking lot, where their car was parked he saw both of them kissing intimately. He hide on the darker side of parking lot behind another car so they won't noticed him but actually near them, enough to hear their conversation.

He saw Sakuragi leaning his back on the deck lid of the car and playing with Mitsui's hair as the black haired guy kneeling down between his legs. "Baka! Not...ahhh..not here..." He said as he can't helped it but to moaned every time the shorter guy sucked his member. "Let's go home...you bitch!" Mitsui looked up on him snickered and continued doing it.

When he satisfy, Mitsui stand up and kiss him. "Don't worry no one is here...we can do it here..." And wrapped his arms around his neck to starts kissing him again. "Just do it fast...okay." Bit his ear.

Sakuaragi glare but turn him around and gently push him to lean on the deck lid. "Fine...I know I can't go against you...you pervert bitch!" He said. His strong arms wraps around his waist as he unbutton Mitsui's pants. He slowly pull it down along with his underwear. "I won't prepared you okay...just bear it..." His hand grabbed Mitsui's hard member and leaned on his back. "Spread you legs..." And he bended him over the deck lid.

His already wet length brush on his access and slowly press it inside. As he gently penetrate him, he push in and out, and holds him tight around his waist. He licks his neck as he rock his hips hard as he can...just like Mitsui wanted it. "You're still...ahh...tight bitch..." He said, and begun to quickened his moves.

He love the feeling of his manhood wrapped inside his tight ass. Sakuragi closed his eyes and feel his warm entrance. His whole body and mind wanted to refused, but his damn cock...wanted to enters him and feel it's tightness.

Unnoticed, the guy who is watching them feel wetness on his trouser, as he watch them closely. He can hear their moan as the redhead slamming and rocking him hard obviously by the sound of the car every time he pushed. He could see how he push himself again and again. Mitsui, bending over the deck lid, moaned and a long gasped every time he enters him.

"Deeper...dumbass...!" Said Mitsui. He moved his own hips to meet his thrust. He felt that soon he'll explode and he wanted the redhead to move faster. 'Yeah...ahhh...umm like that...Hana...mi...chi..." And he could feel the warm liquid inside his entrance and to his thighs.

Both panting, Sakuragi take the handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his manhood. "Are you okay Missy...can you walk?" He asked and wiped black-haired guy's back and help him to fixed himself.

He like the way Sakuragi ask about him every time they finish doing it. His voice was more gentle and shows that he actually worried about him every time he had sex with him. "Yeah I 'm fine ...thanks." He replied while he's buttoning his pants. When he's done, he face the redhead and embrace him. "Hanamichi...can I call you in that name?"

Sakuragi smirk because of his sudden gentleness. "Sure..and can I call you... Mitchi...I think...or what do you want?" He asked.

Mitsui let go and looked up on him. "Fine...whatever. Let's go ...home."

He watch them as they enter the car and leave the place. He close his eyes and touch his wet crotch. '_Damn it ...funny I'm hard and wet...and why do I have this feeling that I met him before...it seems like..."_his eyes open wide when he remember someone._ "...ohhhh..." H_e looked at his both hands, he still feel the warmth and the muscled chest of the redhead when he touched him in the restroom. _"I guess I knew you...you're a such a sly person Mitsui-san you make your moves so fast ne? ...' _He whispered.

A/N: I am not a **Pervert**...I just need to write it as a part of a scene. I know its not a right place to do it...lolz.

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Kenji...haven't you noticed...since we moved back here in Japan..Kaede change at least a bit." Maki litany while driving the car. "I don't know...but it seems he's more lively than before. Actually the other day, I told him to join us for dinner but he refused, he said he has to go to meet a friend."

Fujima sitting on the passenger look at him and chuckled. "Haha...friend ha? Well, our little Kaede is in love..."

Maki step hard in the break to stop. "What?! You mean he has a lover?"

"Idiot...drive...we're in the middle of the road..." He yelled at him and sighed deeply before he answered. "Not a lover...his gardener.."

"Gardener?" Maki park the car at the road side and look confused. "I don't get you."

"Our Kaede is in love with his gardener...though they did it already..that bastard gardener refused him to be his lover..."

"Refused him but they did it..."

"That's what he said. And what I hated the most was that gardener has a child." He looked at him then turned to looked outside. "I wanted to asked Ayako-chan about the guy coz he's working for her too. Kaede told me once that he is a single father so there's no problem if they would have a relationship..."

Maki starts the engine and drive again. "If it's the case...I think there's no need to worry...let's just ask her about him...for now leave it ...okay?"

"But...Shinichi, how about Touro?"

"Come on Kenji, you know how stubborn Kaede is. No matter what you do, he'll never like him."

"I know. But all I want is the best for Kaede."

"Stop acting like a mother Kenji. We'll ask Ayako about that...and we have no right to meddled if they'll have a relationship.."

"Uhm...Okay fine...we must meet the guy first. If he deserved our Kaede."

"And today Touro is having lunch with us right? Do you think Kaede will entertain him?"

"I don't know. Ayako-chan knows him, and admires him when it comes to music. Not so sure if she'll tell Kaede to do so. But I think Ayako-chan will agreed to work with us. What do you think?"

"Touro's proposal seems tempting. I'm sure she will agreed, but the problem is Kaede. It's fine I guess if Touro won't pursue him anymore. But it can't be helped. He's still after him." Maki said.

"What to do? Poor Touro." Fujima sighed. He felt so disappointed at Rukawa. He knew that the blue-eyed guy never like or he don't even take a glimpse of Hanagata whenever they met at the school during their college days. He feel sorry for the guy as he keeps on sending him gifts but Rukawa just sending them back.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Kenji! Shinichi! I miss you both! So so much...sorry I've been busy at work so I don't have time to visit you since you came back. I know both of you too were busy. " Ayako greeted them at the door to welcome them. "Welcome to Kaede's house. He's upstairs...he'll be here in a minute..." And she led them inside.

Maki was awed at Rukawa's house just like Fujima when the first time he visit it. It's simplicity and traditional Japanese style was perfect for his taste. "It's really a beautiful house. Kaede has a good taste." He said. Once they reach the living room, Maki stands in front of a huge painting of a boy under the sakura tree. "Kaede did it?"

"No." Ayako replied. "The previous owner. Kaede bought it with the house."

Ayako cleared the curtain of the glass sliding door to show off the beautiful garden. Ayako decide that instead of using that room as a library that once upstairs, he hired a man to rearranged it into a living room because from that room the view of the garden was more amazing.

"Wow...I see. No wonder...Kaede fell in love with your gardener...it's a pretty one." Maki amazed the moment Ayako cleared the curtains.

"Yeah...yeah...and of course...not just because of the garden, by the gardener itself. I'm pretty sure you will drooled over him when you see and meet him...hahaha." She teased.

"Hahaha...that's what exactly he told me. By the way...is he here today?"

Ayako smirked and motioned them to come closer. "Ow I guess...he's in the store room.." She said when they saw that no one was in the garden.

"Ayako-chan...where's the bathroom?" Asked Fujima. Ayako point it to him and he left.

From the storage room, comes out a tall man, shirts off, wearing a faded denim shorts, a bucket hat and boots. They saw his glimmering tanned skin, suppled muscles as he carrying some flower pots from the room.

Maki smile and drape his arms on Ayako. "I see...just those muscles can satisfy our little perves Kaede. I wonder what size he is? Hahahaha."

"Hahaha...come on Shinichi. You know how much Kaede admired those kinds of body and besides ..his really handsome. So size doesn't matter...but I'm sure he's big...haha"

Maki pull her hair and stared. "Don't tell you're cheating on your husband. You're peeking?

"Ow come on Shinichi...Ryo-chan might be '_small_'... but I love him the way he is. And he's belong to my little brother...and I'm happy for them." And she grinned widely.

"So they officialy lovers?"

"I guess so..I don't asked."

"But Kaede told Kenji they didn't...coz that guy refused."

Ayako look disbelief. "Ow really...hahaha..I see." And she looked again at the guy outside." Well..what can I do? Maybe because of his son. Actually he's not really into men. I think once a man sleeps with a woman...there's no way he'll fall into another man."

"What kind of bullshit you're talking about Ayako?" Rukawa asked that make everyone startled. "He's mine...don't dare."

Ayako run into him and hugged the brunnete. "Hey hey...don't be jealous my little Kaede. If I want him...you'll never meet him. I know him since I came back here in Japan. And he's younger than me okay...he's a brother to me..." She smile slyly.

"Hn." Then the brunette open the sliding door and approached the redhead.

From where they stand they saw how Rukawa wrapped his arms to his neck while the taller guy try to push him away. They heard him saying he's dirty and sweaty. They just smirked at the scene and decided to leave them alone.

Xxxxx

"You ...baka fox, I'm dirty..later okay..Let me finish." Sakuragi yelled at him annoyed.

The brunette just grinned at kissed the redhead roughly. "You're mine...Hana-kun." And he simply looked at the living room direction to see if they're watching. He was glad to see that they're not watching them. He pushed the taller guy to lean on the tree and kissed him again.

Sakuragi can't stop himself for not kissing him back. He embraced the brunette and nibbled his neck. "Tsk..I smell like a shit Kaede..later.." But still continuing kissing the other guy. He turned him and this time Rukawa was leaning on the tree. "I heard you had a visitor today?"

Rukawa stop and look at him. "Yes...but not so important..."

"Come on...let's continue this later...baby Beel has doctor's appointment...I must leave now okay?..." And slowly, he groped Rukawa's bulged pants. "You're hard.." He pulled up his shirt, went down to his nipple, licking and sucking it. "Kaede...Damn it...you're pervertness is contagious...uhmm.." Back to his neck.

Rukawa's slender finger slip inside his short and grabbed his length. "You too...ahou."

"Yeah right... How about we do it there?" And he led the brunette in the store room. "I'll make it fast." He smirked.

"Who is the pervert now?" And they locked the storage room.

Xxxx

Ayako leave Maki in the living room to prepared the table in the dining room when the door bell rings. "Hey...guys can someone please open the door? It must be Hanagata-san." She called.

Fujima just come out from the bathroom, excitedly run to open the door. "Touro!... Come in...ow...Mitsui-san...nice to see you too...please come in.." He greets once he see them.

The two guys enters the house, Fujima lead them straight to the living room where Maki were sitting.

Maki stand up and smile at the two guy. "Touro... Mitsui-san...how are you...it's so nice to see you again. Please take a sit."

Mitsui sit next to Maki. "Sorry... Touro forced me to come with him...hahaha..he so nervous to visit Rukawa-san..." Then he elbowed the taller guy whose sitting on his other side. "Actually we're having a hard time to find this..."he interrupts when his gazed catches Rukawa's garden. "Wow...you have a huge and beautiful garden..." He exclaimed.

Fujima chuckled and open the curtain wider. "Hahaha...everyone has the same reaction when they see the garden. It was really nice. The tree...and of course the flower arrangements. Hey Ayako...I heard that your gardener is here...why don't you introduced him to us?" He yelled at her. "By the way where's Kaede...Shinichi?"

Ayako went to the living room and ask Fujima. "What was that again Kenji?"

"Where's Kaede?"

Ayako smirk and look at Maki. "Well, I think he's upstairs...you know him...he'll be here in a minute." And then he signaled Maki to followed her.

"What Ayako?" Maki asked when they're in the kitchen.

"Please don't mention anything to Kenji and Hanagata-san what you saw now in the garden. Though I like Hanagata-san too for Kaede...I can't force my brother for liking him."

"Okay...don't worry about that. I guess Kaede wasn't upstair...maybe somewhere with him...hahaha"

"See..he's crazy about him."

Almost half an hour passed, Rukawa sneaked back to the house, avoiding the visitors in the living room, he use the front door and went to the kitchen. "Need help?" He asked Ayako, busy preparing the plates and other stuffs.

"Yes...please take those to the dining room. They're all sitting there now. By the way...where's Hanamichi Sakuragi..call him to join us for lunch."

"He left...baby Beel has a doctor's appointment today."

"I see.."

Xxxx

At the dining room, everyone was pleased at Ayako's food. They really loved her teriyaki and tonkatsu. And she also made some miso soup for Maki as the guy really loved it.

"Hmmm...Ayako-chan... I really missed your food...thanks!" Said Fujima. So delighted about the food.

"Rukawa-san, I didn't you know you love garden. Actually I have a garden my self, but not as beautiful as yours... May I borrow your gardener sometimes?" Mitsui asked. Looking at the brunette.

Rukawa glare at him sharply. "Sorry...but he's mine."

Hanagata and Mitsui was flabbergasted to his answer while the other three just sweatdropped.

"Hey hey...don't be possessive...we won't take him away from you...he just want to hire him." Said Maki. And he looked at Mitsui. "Don't mind...Mitsui-san...he just meant that no one will hired his gardener...that's all."

"Wrong. When I said he's mine...I mean it..."

"Aw come on Kaede, don't be mean. Mitsui-san just loved your garden. I don't think he'll steal hm away from you...hehehe..." Ayako said and she stepped hard on his foot.

Though it's hurt, Rukawa pretend to be okay. "Fine. Just asked him when he came back."

Mitsui smile at him and offer his hand for a shake-hand. "It's a deal Rukawa-san...don't worry, I have a lover...a good one too." And he smirked.

Hanagata suddenly stand up and move the chair. "Excuse Guys...I forget something in the car?" And everyone looked, feeling sorry especially Ayako. He know how much Hanagata like her brother, but Rukawa was a kind a person that you can't force to like something that easily.

"I'm coming with you." Folowed Maki.

When the two guys leave, Ayako face Rukawa. "What do you think you're doing Kaede? At least be nice. You're not a kid anymore. I'm so disappointed at you."

"Why?"

"What why? You see offend Hanagata-san...that's why he left."

"Hahaha...no..don't worry about that Ayako.-chan, really... he forget something in the car." Mitsui explained, and he looked at Rukawa secretly. Indeed the guy was really pretty, not most of the people can have such a lovely face, but he felt bad for his best friend. He may say to her that he left something in the car, but he knew that Hanagata was really upset by the way Rukawa acted in front of them.

Xxxxxx

"Are you okay Touro?" Maki asked the moment they exit the house. He felt sorry for the guy in a way Rukawa treated him. He knew that the brunette wasn't like that. But when it comes to something he like, he become so possessive and don't care about what other people say about that kind of attitude he has. And no can force him on liking on someone or something he already refused.

"I'm fine...Shinichi. I just left the papers for the building."

"You still want us to be partnes...after what Kaede did to you..."

"Well..it's obvious he'll never like me. But I'm a professional. Works must be separated by a personal feelings."

"Good..." And when they reach the car. They saw a tall man, carrying a tire to a trunk. "Excuse me...you're Rukawa's gardener...right?" Maki asked. '_how can he forget that body'_

The said man looked at them and smile. Still shirts-off, showing off his perfectly build body, and this time he's wearing a pants and shoes. "Yes..." He replied and pick up the toolbox. "You must be his visitors?" He replied looking at them and return the toolbox at the trunk.

"Yes we are." Maki scanned the man's body closely. Every moves he made, he see can see those muscles moving gracefully as well. He smiled at the thought about Rukawa enjoying doing it with tha said man. "Why you didn't join us for lunch. We thought you leave. "

"No...thanks. Actually I do but my tire was flat, so I change it first. Ja...by the way thanks for inviting."

"Ahh wait!" Called Hanagata when the man enter the car. "Actually we're opening a school. We need some people to work us. In any chance do you want to work for us ...as a gardener. I see you did an amazing job." He said when he approached the man. Maki followed him.

The man sits inside the car and starts the engine. He looked up at the two taller guy and grinned. "A job?" He went out again to grab his shirt at the backseat and shamelessly put it on in front of the two guys. "Well...let me think first. It's depend. Just let me call you..." He took out his phone and asked his phone number.

"Sure"

Maki just watching the two guys as they changing phone number. He stared at the redhead whose innocently smiling at Hanagata. He smirked, noticing the red locks when he removed his hat and scratched his head like a child. Now he understand why Rukawa was crazy about that guy.

The redhead has a pretty face, an innocent face. Just like Ayako said, he's handsome. He noticed that the guy was quite rude by the way he talk and answer but he thinks it's cute. He wonder how does it feels to touch those broad shoulders and muscled chest of him. He shook his head and grinned. '_What the hell am I thinking_?' He muttered.

Maki saw Hanagata patted the redhead's shoulder and staring at him. He arc his eyebrow. It's been a while since the last time he saw Hanagata smiling, and he knew that guy wasn't talked to anyone so casually. So when he was watching them, he saw that Hanagata was feel at ease talking to the redhead. As if they know each other very well. And he furrowed his eyebrow. He doesn't like it, he feels something unusual. Does Hanagata had a plan against the redhead or he's interested on him. And again he shook his head. '_Man...Touro is a good guy...he won't do such bad things on him...for sure._..'. He thought.

Xxxxx

When they came back at the house, the rest were almost done their food. Ayako puts another empty plate saying the her husband is coming. "Why did you took so long guys?" She asked.

"Well, we met you're famous gardener outside. He just left after changing his flat tire." Maki replied. "Where's Mitsui-san?" He asked when he noticed that the other guy wasn't in his seat.

"Oh...yes.. Where is he?" Hanagata asked too.

"He's in the living room. He said he needs to make an important call."

Hanagata push his eyeglass and smirk. "I see. It must be him." And everyone looked at him puzzled.

"Him? What do you mean?" Asked Fujima. He stood to poured some juice for Maki and Hanagata.

"His lover. He said that they have to go somewhere..."

"Hm...Well..." Maki just shrugged.

"Oh silly. I save his number but I forgot to asked his name." Hanagata chuckled. "Ayako...what's his name again?" Your gardener?"

"Hanagata-san." Called Rukawa. Glaring at him suspiciously. "Just to remind you...he's mine." He said.

Hanagata was surprised at his words and smiled bitterly. "Yes I know, Kaede-kun. I just want to hired him for the school...we're planning. Ah... I didn't discuss you about it...later you'll found out." He explained and turned to Ayako again. "His name?"

"Hey...Touro!" Called Mitsui that interrupts his conversation with Ayako. "I have to go...everyone sorry. It's important. I'll see you again later."

"I bet...a lover was more important than a best friend...right Hisashi?" Asked Hanagata in a teasing tone.

Mitsui just smile and fix his shirt. "Yes it's him. But it's not what you think. It's very important. I'll see you tonight. Everyone bye...Ayako-chan thanks for the food ...it's very delicious. Too bad I can't eat more. Some other time..okay.. Bye guys!" And left. Maki followed him to close the door.

"Hanagata-san...you asked his name? Well..." And Ayako looked at Rukawa, as if asking for permission. The brunette just nodded and then pouted that make her laughed. "Hahaha stop it Kaede. It's a job okay...he gave his number to Hanagata-san, so it means he agreed. Don't mind him..." He looked again at Hanagata. "It's Hanamichi Sakuragi." She finally said .

And Fujima stop his steps, eyes open wider, dropped and break the plate that he's carrying, wanted to take it to sink.

**A/N: Thanks for reading...:)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

'_Hmmm...so that's him?'_ Said the man in his late fifties sitting at the back seat of the black car. He was quietly watching the two guys quite far from them through his binocular.

The said man saw the redhead handed the green-hair baby to the dark-hair man standing close to him. As the redhead opened the trunk of the car, taking out something, the dark-hair man lifting up the giggling baby. The man felt something unusual and his heart beat faster when he saw the dark-hair guy genuinely smiling while lifting and playing with the baby. He arc his eyebrow and adjust the binocular to see them closely.

Unfortunately, the baby's pacifier fell on the dark-hair guy's face and almost drop the baby. He saw the redhead hurriedly dropped the stroller he was holding from the trunk and quickly catch the baby from the other guy. He saw him taking something from his pocket then realize it was a handkerchief when he sees him wiping the dark-hair guy's face. He saw a huge grin at the redhead's face while the baby his holding was trying to reached out the guy's face. He saw how the dark-hair guy stared at the redhead and kiss him on to his cheek. The redhead just smirk and hold his hands, leading him to the hospital building.

"Take all the necessary information about the redhead, as soon as possible!" The man said in a powerful commanding voice.

"Hai! Chairman Mitsui!" Replied the man sitting on the passenger seat and exit from the car.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"So... Just like what I am saying the school buildings will be divided in different classes for music, painting and dancing and the rest is up to you guys if you want to add another courses. I actually asked someone to hired some faculties, instructors and some other employees we will needed for our school. I'm really grateful that you guys agreed on my proposal. Honestly, I'm thinking to sell that building since Dad died and I thought I can't managed to opened it. Thanks guys..." Hanagata said while turning the pages of the folder he was holding. "By the way those are the maps and photos of the building." He handed the papers to Rukawa and smile gently. "Rukawa-san I heard you're gonna have a exhibition. That's a photo of the conference room we have in the building and you can used it as a gallery. So feel free to decide on how you gonna arranged the place. "

Rukawa look at him expressionless and took a glance at the paper. "It's nice. Thanks."

"Touro... Actually I thought the building was old. But based on those photos it's new." It was Fujima sitting between him and Maki. "And it has a good location."

"Well.. I also thought it was old. But my Dad's lawyer says it was new. He wanted to surprised me on my birthday as a gift...but he died before it's happened. So...just recently I found out about the building and when I heard you wanted to build a school, I'm thinking I might sell it...but.." He look at Rukawa then look down. "But Mom wants me to stay here in Japan with her and managed to open that school."

Fujima and Maki his simply glance at Rukawa and felt sorry for Hanagata. "Well...everything is settled now...we better move our asses to open it soon." Said Maki.

"Hey guys...how are you?" Asked Miyagi who just arrived and joined them. "Business? Hey...Hanagata-san... So you're here? How are you?"

"Oh Hi..Miyagi-san." Replied Hanagata and offered his hand. "I am fine. Thanks. And you how are you? ."

"I'm good. I watched your show the other night. You're superb!"

"Haha...thanks. Didn't know you like classical concert."

"Well...I have a wonderful musician wife...it must be contagious. Haha...and Kaede loves your performance too."

Rukawa glare at him as if wanting to skin him alive and stood. "I'm going upstairs. Just need to take something." He coldly said.

"Don't mind him Touro. He's just shy to admit that he like your show...hihihi." Ayako said while looking at Rukawa's back.

"No problem. We're going to work so soon so we have to know each other well. Don't worry I won't force him anymore, since I knew why he fell for Sakuragi-san...hehe." He bluntly said that makes Miyagi spill the juice he was drinking.

"What?! Hanamichi and Kaede are?!" Miyagi asked in a very loud voice. "What the hell! No way!"

"Hey hey...why not Ryo-chan... Hanamichi Sakuragi is a very good guy...and handsome too." Ayako replied and wiped the juice spilled in Miyagi's clothes.

"Yes yes.. I know...but..." He calm down and sit. "Well nevermind. I'm just surprised." He looked worried that make Fujima noticed it. "Hanagata-san...You're staying here for good?" He asked. Ayako handed him another glass of juice.

"Yes...actually we're talking about opening a school. Oh by the way... I heard from Hisashi that he hired you to looked for someone...is everything alright? Did you find that person."

"Yes...I do..." Miyagi scowled and replied. He stood and opened the sliding door behind him. "Tsk. That Hanamichi. Though he's like that he's really good at gardening."

"What do you mean he's like that Ryo-chan..." Ayako asked.

"Nothing...he's sure so amazing when it comes to gardening...no wonder Kaede fell for him."

"Hahaha..you say so. Actually I also hired him for our school. He did a really good job. Oh not to mentioned... Hisashi wanted to hired him too."

And again, Miyagi dropped the second glass of juice he was holding. "What did you say?" He snapped and try to calm down. "Oh..sorry I mean... Mitsui also wants to hired Hanamichi? Well.. Did they met here?" His voice was trembling obviously.

Ayako approached him and ask. "No...they don't...why? Is there something wrong with Ryo-chan?"

"Nothing...well... Hanamichi was sure popular when it comes to gardening. Please excuse me...I just need to make a call.."

Fujima's gazed followed Miyagi and felt quite nervous. His heart beating like mad and he can see uneasiness at Miyagi's gestured. Suddenly, it came to his mind that Miyagi might knew something about Mitsui and Sakuragi that's why he looked shocked when Ayako mentioned about Rukawa and the redhead's relationship.

Once during the party he overheard Mitsui talking to Sendoh about hiring Miyagi to find someone. Mitsui and Miyagi known each other since high school when the shorter guy helped Mitsui to beat up some goons whose trying to abducted him.

He thinks it over again, but it came to his conclusion that the redhead never came out of the scene that time when Mitsui was talking about Miyagi and the person he was looking for. So all in all, there's no way that Miyagi actually know something between Mitsui and the redhead. It might be another person. But how come that Miyagi reacts like that when Hanagata mentioned Mitsui for hiring the redhead and Rukawa's relationship to Sakuragi. Does it mean that Mitsui didn't know that Sakuragi works for Rukawa as a gardener. And Rukawa without his knowledge that his beloved gardener has another lover. Or in other words, the redhead was cheating on both of them.

Suddenly, he stood. "Guys...I'll go and see Kaede." Fujima leave and see Miyagi in the hallway. He walked quietly and eavesdropped.

"_Mito...call me immediately okay... ...yes... I'll go and talk to him...no...not yet...okay...bye... Be sure to tell to call me back it's very important... Bye..." _Miyagi hung up.

Fujima hurriedly hide behind the door until Miyagi return to the living room with the rest. He felt more nervous and inquisitively upon hearing Mito's name. '_Does it mean Sendoh's lover also knew about the redhead's relationship with Kaede and Mitsui?_' And something came up to his mind. He smirk and went back to the living room. When he saw that everyone still inside, he slowly went to the kitchen and grabbed Ayako's phone. Too good that her phone doesn't have any code so he easily browse the contact and copied the redhead's contact number to his phone. '_You wanna play... Come and play with me...sweet Hana...' _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakuragi was never felt so anxious before in his whole life like he was now. The female doctor in front of him reading all the records of his son's examination since he was born. He looked at his son, quietly sleeping on his lap while Mitsui sitting across him, staring at them.

"Well Sakuragi-san, base on this result...he doesn't really need an operation so far. We still have time to observe him. But you still have to do a necessary test for him. Just like I said, we can just do the operation right away if he you saw some symptoms like changing on his skin...if it's become blue or gray. Unusual color of his nail beds and lips. And plus make sure you're watching him closely specially if he 's not eating or sleeping well. You have to be attentive all the time, although I said that he doesn't need the operation now...everything is depending on his health." Said the female doctor while listing something in the paper. Thereafter, the doctor handed him the small paper and stood. "Those are the list of the examination we have to do...and please make sure to at least check his heartbeat once in awhile..bring him here right away if you noticed those symptoms. And by the way Sakuragi-san after you take those exams please bring them all to me...as soon as you can..."

"Yes I will. Thank you very much Doctor Miyako."

"Your welcome Sakuragi-san. And you must know that you have to be emotional prepared for this..."

"I know very well doctor..." And he stroked the baby's hair. "I know..." And he stood. "Thank you very much doctor..."

"Thank you Miyako-san. " said Mitsui. "About the expenses...don't worry about it just like I told you about it."

"No worries Mitsui-san. I understand."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walked, Sakuragi wasn't saying anything after they left the doctor's office. Mitsui, walking next to him pushing the baby's stroller. He's simply glancing at the redhead, carrying his child and hugging him tight. He could see how worried the redhead about his son situation.

When they reached the car, Sakuragi slowly put the baby in the baby car-seat and put the seatbelt gently. Once he close the car's door, he took that stroller from Mitsui to return it to the trunk.

Mitsui just watching him, though the redhead was talkative most of the time, this moment he can't say anything. He was surprised when the Sakuragi suddenly hugged him and sobbed to his shoulder.

"Mitchi..." He called him on his pet name, almost whispered. "Please... I begged you to save my son." And he let go, staring at him. "You're the only one can help me for this... Please save him..."

He was so surprised to see him like that. He was look so different that time...he looks so helpless...like a child not knowing where to go. Just like a lost child.

Mitsui delicately touched the redhead's cheek. "I promise you that I'll pay for everything right...but I can't promise you to save his life."

"I'll do anything...so please... Don't back out on our contract."

"Don't worry about that... I already arranged everything for your son."

Sakuragi soften his gazed and holds Mitsui's both shoulder and leaned his forehead to his head. "I'll do anything...just to save my son..."

Mitsui wrapped his arms to his waist and looked up at him. "You know what I want from you... Just be mine alone...and it's enough for me."

Sakuragi looked surprised and sadly stared at him. "Please...just give me a little time... I'll do it...just a little time." He said. And let the shorter guy to kissed him while caressing his back.

"Okay...just don't make me wait longer..." Mitsui let him go and went to his car. "Bye. I call you tomorrow. Just go home and rest." He said and drive.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Hana!" Rukawa called and kissed the redhead's cheek immediately after they enter the house. How's baby Beel?"

"Kaede..." In a low voice. "He's fine." And looked at the baby playing in the crib.

"Something wrong? You don't look fine." He asked noticing his cold voice.

"I'm fine...just tired maybe." Sakuragi encircled his arms around Rukawa's thin waist, pulling the brunette closer towards him. Sakuragi's hands touching his soft raven hair, caressing it enticingly. Rukawa tilted his head more for the redhead. Sakuragi gently bit brunette's lower lip and deeply moan. "I miss you Kaede." He whispered and lick his ear lowering to his neck.

"I miss you too Hana-kun." Continued kissing as the redhead boxed him. Groping and touching each others private part. "Baby Beel sees us."

"Ignore him...he's a baby..." And looked at Rukawa with a sad glint on his brown eyes. "Kaede...we have to talk..." And embraced the brunette tighter. "I ... I lo..." He stopped when the phone on his pocket rung.

He take it from his pocket and answer. "Hello...yes that's me...who are you?...what the hell?...fine...fine...okay I understand..." He hung up. This time his eyes showing a hint of frighten. All he can do it so hugged Rukawa tightly and let the him hear his loud heartbeat and kissing him hungrily, not letting him to asked anything.

Sakuragi was in a deep thinking and realizing why the damn name was so familiar. Everything was a messed up. Mito send him a message to call Miyagi as soon as he get home. The moment Miyagi answered his call, the curly-haired guy yelled at him, saying stopped screwing with his brother-in-law if he don't want Mitsui to hired someone to kill him if the dark-hair guy found out his relationship with Rukawa, though he didn't actually agreed to be his lover. He clearly knew that it was really wrong, it's a huge sin to have them both at the same time but can't say anything to Rukawa now. He knew the brunette will hated him for not telling the truth and he doesn't want that to happened. Even though he decided to tell him not to see him again and just forget about him. And now, this Kenji Fujima came in his life threatening him. And everything turned into a disaster.

He clenched his fists, recalling their conversation... "_Is it_ _Hanamichi Sakuragi?... It's Kenji Fujima...we've met before...listen...If you don't want Kaede to know about your relationship with Mitsui-san...meet me...and dance in front of me just like you did in the party...and let's talk about it...don't mention anything to Kaede if you don't want him to hate you..." _

**A/N: thanks for reading... Sorry everyone...didn't mean to write and describe Fujima as a bitch... Just need for a story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

'_Damn it! Damn it!_' He cursed in silence. Why did he end up naked, cuffed and raped? He shut his eyes, trying hard not to react. Damn...he wants to pretend to be an impotent..but who else can do.

This guy sunk between his legs was a devil with an angelic face. Who else in the world can't be getting hard with someone as good as him. He was probably the best among the rest...in sucking and licking. He doesn't want to admitted it...but his stupid cock says it all.

"Bitch...unlocked this things...my hands are getting dumbed..." Sakuragi said, face scowled as he watched Fujima enjoyed sucking him to death while caressing his bare thighs, apart wider. Who have thought that this guy with a pretty face has this fetish attitude towards sex.

Fujima stopped and looked at him, then smirked. "You know I can't...let me enjoy...it's a bondage cuff...don't worry...okay?"

"Tch..." He murmured. Fujima was indeed a pesky person...and top of it.. A machoist. he cuffed him with that weird cuff. He saw like that once at Sendoh's room with some other weird kinds of bondages at other stuffs . He also seen an extraordinary kind of '_swing_' that makes him trembled, when the Sendoh told him it's for sex, and imagining Mito on it. _'What do they call it...BDSM etc...etc.._.' He recalled when the spiky-hair guy mentioned it once when he planned about doing something special for Mito on Valentines day.

That early morning, after Rukawa leave his house as the brunette stayed overnight, Fujima call him saying that he must meet him in a hotel in Kyoko. Though he refused because that place was damn far, the brownish-hair guy insists that he must come or else...he'll tell Rukawa everything.

He call Haruko, the girl who's always taking care of baby Beel to take his son coz he need to go to Kyoto for at least two days because of his '_emergency work'._

Fujima told him that there was a man in a Shinkansen station waiting for him as he already reserved a seat for the redhead and the guy will instructed him where he'll meet him in Kyoto.

He was extremely annoyed and pissed off at the '_girly boy_' for being so nuisance. He had no idea what does he wants from him. But hearing the word 'hotel' ...the guy has planning something else against him. And he's ready for that...he guessed.

And now...it's happening... Fujima...slowly climbed on top of him, licking his neck...down to his nipple. The guy stopped...pinching the left while sucking the left.

_'There's no other way to escaped' _He thought, thinking he must do something to let the guy unlocked his hands. "Hey...Fujima...remove this. My hands... I can't feel them anymore.."

Fujima chuckled and moved up to cupped his both cheeks. "No way... I won't to do that..."

"Bastard! You think I'll escape. Hell no! You see ...I'm so hard. I have to release it bitch! Unlock me now...let me do you..."

The brownish-hair guy smiled sweetly and leaned closer to him. "Did I hear it right? You wanna do me?" He whispered then licked the redhead's parted lips and insert his tongue inside his mouth. Sakuragi aroused more as Fujima rubbing his butt to his stomach while french kissing him, stroking his red locks.

He can't shrugged off the feeling of wanting to enter him to cum. He so hard and he wants to release it soon before he explode. Sakuragi stared at Fujima, looked seriously _erotic_? "Please let me touch you... I want you..." He said huskily.

Fujima looked at him for awhile before he finally took the key at drawer next to the bed. He unlocked the redhead and waiting for him to act on what he'll do next.

Sakuragi encircled his one hands to Fujima's waist and slowly pushed him to lay down on the bed. "You're such a pervert! You know that!" He gently caress the guy's chest, licking his earlobe down to his smooth neck, then finally reach his nipple. "If I met you first... I might fall for you." He lied and smirked, imagining Fujima's reaction after he say that.

He moved up and meet his luscious lip, kissing it intimately. He felt Fujima's arms snaking around his neck and huge grin appeared on his face. "Spread it..."

Fujima silently followed him, allowing Sakuragi to installed himself between his legs. He could feel his hardness pressing against his hole. The redhead didn't waste any second and enters him in one full thrusts, his balls hitting his butt that Fujima enjoys it from the bottom of his heart.

Sakuragi lift Fujima's hips as he slamming his member into his entrance. He was amazed on how this guy still so tight and so warm deep inside.

"Ah! Shit!" Fujima cried. Surely it was different than from Maki. He can say it much more pleasurable. Sakuragi's huge manhood buried deep inside his body seemed to reach his every single nerve. "Deeper...I want more..." He begged, moaned loudly as the redhead moved inside him, sliding in and out of his body.

Sakuragi lifted his back more and he arched, letting him enter deeply. He moved a little to change his angle to his entrance. As he entered the brownish-hair guy he continued it in a slower and erotic dance. "Do you like it... I'm dancing on top you?" He teased.

He follows the redhead's rhythm and enjoys every single pushed inside him as he tangled his legs around the redhead's waist and hands embracing him so tight. Damn...he moaned longer in desperation. He never felt this good before. He doesn't want it to end. He moves his hips to meet his every thrusts to go deeper and deeper.

Sakuragi's sweated body keeps pushing in and out, his cock brushing in a particular spot to make him feel the thrill of pleasure, that he's striving for. "You...love it...don't you..." He queried, watched Fujima's sexy expression. Eyes shut tightly, mouth opened with a undeniably best sensation he was receiving from him.

He felt it...that sooner he'll explode. And he wants to do it inside him. He quicken his pace and slammed harder. His cock twitched within the amazingly tight hole as he spilled his seed deep in him. "Ah...geez...you're so damn good." Sakuragi exclaimed while Fujima was speechless, enjoying the warm liquid flowing down to his leg from his hole.

Sakuragi dropped his sweaty body next to him, panted and sneered to see him gazing blankly at the ceiling. He slowly stood and went to the bathroom to wash.

Fujima sits up and wiped his butt with the blanket and grinned at Sakuragi when he comes back from the bathroom. "Now I beginning to understand what all this fuss is about." Staring like a predator at Sakuragi's tempting body. He stood and approached Sakuragi, kissed him lightly on his cheek before going to the bathroom.

When he went out, he was too surprised to see Sakuragi dressed up and next to him...Mito, Sendoh's lover holding a camcorder, snickering at him. "That was a good show...I wonder how much I'll earn from that... Ne Hanamichi?" He asked. "Geez... I' m hard too..."

Fujima hurriedly walked to grabbed to camcoder but Mito was indeed a fighter and has a good reflex so he easily avoids him that cause Fujima to stumbled in the bed. "What the hell is going on here?" He yelled as his voice trembled. He wasn't naive not to know what's really happening.

"Ne, Youhei... I think he wants another round...you can have him of you want. He's so damn good...maybe better than Akira..."

Mito just chuckled and sat next to Fujima's naked body, surveying it. "Hmm...not bad..." He stroked his skin to feel it. "Yeah you're right...with the skin like this...but no thanks. I happy with Akira...but if he forced me... I don't mind either."

Fujima slapped Mito's hands and grabbed the blanket to covered his naked body. After, he stood and attacked Sakuragi but the latter easily dodged him. "Tch...you started it so I'll finish it. Next time you interfere with my relationship with Kaede...you see your sex video worldwide."

"Fuck you!"

"Nyahaha...we did...already..." He holds Fujima both hands and pushed him forcefully on the bed and leaned on top of him. "I love Kaede... I really do...And I don't want him to know...coz he don't have to. So, if you cared about your marriage...stop chasing me. And as for Mitsui...don't ever get near him. Never ever...get in touched with him..."

"Damn you! How dare you to threaten me like this!"

"Haha...how about you?" He laughed bitterly. "You threaten me too...dragging me all the way here from Tokyo just to fuck you...that's bullshit! You don't know me...that's why you had no idea what's going on. And don't worry...I'll end up my relationship with him soon..." Throw a sharp glared at him. "Let's go Youhei..."

Fujima slumped his body on the bed. What the hell was that?' How come it was him threaten in the end. And how he will be sure that the redhead won't exposed the video. Both hands on his face and he sobbed quietly. He regrets what he just done now...for betraying Maki and Rukawa. Indeed, the karma has a fast effect on him.

* * *

"Chairman Mitsui...your son is here...shall I let him in?" Asked the younger man in black suit. He was the personal assistant of the chairman of Mitsui Airways, Hinaharu Mitsui, father of Hisashi Mitsui.

"Yes...please. And leave us..." He replied coldly.

The young man opened the door and exit the moment Mitusi enters the office.

He doesn't know why, but the atmosphere in the room was exaggeratedly overwhelming. Now, he was standing in front of this man, that he can't even him call a father just once in his life. He might be his father, and he's the only son, but they never lived together in one house. Ever since he was young and his mother died in sickness, Mitsui grew up with the care of his personal butler, Tokiyo Hanano.

Mitsui grows without a single knowledge about his father. He could just meet and see him on office as a boss and a subordinate. He don't even dare to call him dad, unless he was talking with other people, and of course his father not around. They just communicating with each other about works...nothing else.

He handed him a files, written on it '_school proposal_' and he sat comfortably on the soft chair across the man. He breath deeply, taking in some air before he finally opened his mouth to talked.

"Good afternoon, Chairman Mitsui." Hisashi Mitsui finally greeted. "As you see, those are the proposals for the school buildings we wanted to expand for the coming year." And he took one of the files and opened it to show the blueprints in it. "Those are the plans for the extension of our school. And based on our surveys...many Japanese students this days wanted to become a pilot and other related courses such as a stewardess and airplane crews. But because, the related courses was really expensive, most of them dropped the idea of getting it and switched to other course. So...we discuss it during the conference about offering a scholarship to those deserving student and make them study and pay the rest of the school fee later." He confidently explained at the man in front of him.

Mitsui dumbfounded, too shocked to react when the man in his front suddenly smacked the table so hard and throw away all the files in the desk. He stood up and glared at him. It was deadly. Fierce. Full of hatred. Full of different emotions that he don't even see before. The man with the usual calm and kind face, now with a enraging aura that made his spine shivered.

"Explain those...you brat!" He shouted at him and throw something at him. "I didn't raise you to be a gay! You son of a bitch!" Pointing his finger straight to his face.

Mitsui was shivering as he picked up the papers fell on the floor. He was too shocked and one hand covered his mouth when he saw his photos with Sakuragi having sex in the secluded park on the concert hall that night. And checked the rest, seeing him and the redhead at the parking lot of the hospital, with him at his garden...at the park...and the redhead on his room. He can't react...too speechless and there's no way he can explained everything to his father. The photos was clearly as the sun.

The man stood in front of him, grabbed him to his collar to stand up and slapped him so hard, left and right. "Break up with him...pay him...and don't dare telling me that you can't coz...you know what will gonna happened to him...and of course...to you too!"

Mitsui was so frighten. Clearly, he don't really know what kind of person his father is. He slowly picked up the rest of the files. His cheeks was like burning and in deep pain. He avoid to meet his father's gazed and left the room without saying any words.

The man calmly sat on his '_throne_' rubbing his temple and loosen his neck tie. "Damn it...why? Why him...most of the people ...why him!"

"You've gone too far...Hinaharu... No need to hurt him." The man said, coming out from his hiding place.

"Don't wanna hear that from you...Tokiyo. You spoiled him."

Tokiyo Hanano walk around behind him and massage his forehead. "He's a nice kid. You should at least know him first before you blame him. It wasn't his fault."

"If he hasn't born in this world... He's still with me..."

"It's not his fault. It was yours. And you should be happy to have him. Though you're not with him ever since he was a child. He still respect you and treat you as his father, Hinaharu."

Hinaharu Mitsui smirk and yanked his hand from his forehead. "I know. But I don't want him to ended up like me. I don't want him to experience the humiliation and the pain I've been through before." He said, now with a calmer voice with the trace of sadness. "I don't want him to experience to be in love with someone you can't have..."

Hinano picked-up the rest of the photos in the floor. "How can you be sure that he can't have him? Don't you see how he wiped Hisashi's face when his child dropped something on him. They looked good together...Give them a chance..."

"It's so clear...Tokiyo. The man wants his money..for the sake of his son. That's all."

"I know...but maybe he'll have a chance."

"No... That guy has another lover. And top of it. It was his son..." His eyes glistening with pain and sorrow. Then turned to looked at Hinano. "Does the past repeats again? Does it mean...our children...will ended what was left in the past...why...why.." He bowed his head...not to show his weakness at the man in front of him.

"It's their destiny. No matter what we do... They'll found out everything. And we can't do anything about it."

"What shall I do... I can't allow my self to see my son to be left behind...like me before..."

"Don't do anything.. Let their destiny decide for them. If it's like what you said...about the past repeating again. Then let it...so next time, no one is going to hurt anymore. There was an end for everything...and it must be it. One day, Hisashi will know about it and be prepared to explained to him everything." He replied, stood, leaving the man thinking alone to his office.

* * *

"I think we've gone too far... But I guess we should really taped it...hehehe." Mito said, sitting at ease at the ordinary seat of the bullet train, waiting for the other passengers to fill in the train.

Sakuragi rubbed his chin and sighed. "Damn that bitch! Scaring me like that...but actually I feel sorry for him that's why I don't want you to tape it."

"Well...that's much better. I'm sure if Akira knows about it...he'll ask for the copy...hahaha,"

"Hahaha...yeah you're right!" Sakuragi agreed. "By the way... I have to call him." The took out his phone from his pocket and dialed.

"You sure...about that?"

"Yeah.." He replied. Then talked on the phone. "_Hello Akira...yes...we're still here in Kyoto. Soon we're leaving...no...still on the train...later don't call us back...you won't contact us...okay...he's fine... Just wanna tell you... Set the show just like what Fujima wanted you to do...yes... I'll make sure Kaede will come...bye_..." He hung up and turned off his phone.

Mito just looked at his friend sitting next to him. He felt pity on him. He knew that Sakuragi wasn't swing that way...and felt a little guilt coz he's one of the people push him to try it, having an affair with the other guy.

Everything was a messed up. Meeting the two guys at the same time was really a huge mess. And he can't blamed his friend for that. He like the other one, while he needs the other. He close his eyes and pretend to be asleep. It was a long, tiring journey. He hoped that everything will be fine once he break up with Rukawa, even though they were not lovers to begin with and settled with Mitsui, as the guy requested it and in return...baby Beel's life.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys for 'mating' Hana with Fujima...don't mean to do that...just for the sake of the story...it's on the plot anyways.**

by _the way...I'm happy that I learned how to used the line...instead of using the xxxxxxx hehehe...(don't really know that it does exist here, even in iPad)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"So that's what happened. What did you tell your otoo-san?" Sakuragi asked with a worried looks. "Are you gonna... I mean...you know..."

"Yes." Mitsui replied that made Sakuragi looks more worried. "But it's fine... I already pay for everything. Don't worry. I promised you so... I'll do it. For now...let's break up. I can't go against my dad... And I don't want you to be in between...

Sakuragi sat next to him and rubbed his temple. "Are you sure... I mean it's in our contract...you don't have to pay me...if we broke up."

"Idiot! It's not for you...it's for baby Beel... I have conscience you know... And besides... We slept many times together...and believe me... I think we are much more compatible for just being friends." He said with a smile on his face. "Ouch!" And touched his cheeks, then grabbed the towel with ice and leaned on it.

"Let me..." Sakuragi took the towel and hold it. He added more ice to lessen the redness of Mitsui's face. "It's good you came quite late. I just arrived from Kyoto..."

"Kyoto? What did you do there?"

"Well... I'm with Youhei...just to settled some business..." He answered with a furious looks on his eyes.

"Business ha? It seems more of trouble than a business... Come on spill it out. "

Sakuragi looked at Mitsui first then finally decided to talked. "Remember... I do have another lover... Well...not really a lover but we do sex...then ...one of his friend..."

"Wait!" He interrupts the redhead from talking. "His? You mean a guy?" Then smirked. "You said you don't swing that way..."

"Hell with you,...it's your fault you know...by the way...he's special..."

"More special than me?"

"Tch...it's different. You're different from him. You see...we do met like that..not really good, and you offered me money and this and that...but this guy...he's special. Though I just realize...you're special too."

Mitusi raised his eyebrow and grinned. "Ow..really?...and then what?"

"One of his friend, found out about you...and he blackmailed me...so"

"I get it...so you meet him in Kyoto to fuck him so he won"t talked?" Am I right?"

"Tch..how did you know... I guess...rich perverts do such things most of the time..."

"Hey... I am not! You"re my first guy remember...and so what happened next..."

"Yeah I did fucked him so hard...he's quite good...and pretty. He's tight...

"And who's pervert now?" Mitsui smirked. "Weird... I don't feel jealous..."

"Of course...just like you said...we're more compatible to be friends ...right..."

"Yeah... I guess so.. And that guy didn't talked right?"

"Hell.. Of course... Me and Youhei planned a counter...we also threaten him back...a sex video..."

"Hey...hey ..."

"Don't worry we don't...just to scare him..."

"I see...before we separates our way...come with me to my friend's house...he invited me for a drinks...and he wanted to meet you..."

"You sure? Okay...fine...let me get dressed..." He stood to leave but before he can stand, Mitsui grabbed him and get closer to him.

"Let me kiss you... for the last time..." And he kissed the redhead as his gratitude for the time he was with him...

* * *

"Shall I pour you some wine... I do have different kind..which one do you preferred?" Hanagata asked the brunette as he holds and show some varieties of red wine. "I do have Cabernet...the franc and sauvignon..and merlot."

"Merlot." Rukawa replied. He seems bored since it was only him and Hanagata were at his house. "Are they coming?"

Hanagata poured the red wine of his glass and handed it to him. He sat next to him.

That night he invited Rukawa, Fujima and Maki to have some drinks at his flat, though Maki said that Fujima won't come since he wasn't in Tokyo but he assured that he'll be there after his work. And he also invited his best friend to meet his '_lover_' that he's always bragging about.

"Is it nice? Sorry if until now they didn't come...but my best friend call, they"re on their way now..." And he tossed his glass wine with Rukawa. He offered him some grapes, crackers and different types of cheeses but the brunette refused them all. _Just a wine_...he said.

Few minutes passed quickly, and Rukawa didn't noticed that he actually finished a bottle of wine. He felt quite warm since he never used to drink. He removed his jacket and put in the armchair.

Hanagata seems enjoying the way Rukawa unbuttoning his shirts until his chest and he knew that the brunette was feel hot since they finished one bottle.

"Are you okay Kaede-kun?" He asked and moved closer.

"Yes." And he felt Hanagata's hand slowly carresing his thigh and he flinched as he felt his fingers moving up to his length. "What...?" He stopped when Hanagata's lips landed on his parted lips.

Hanagata deepen the kiss as the brunette let his guard down, sucking his warm tongue. Rukawa never react as he felt weak on those kisses. Gently, the taller guy slipped his soft hand on his shirt, caressing his smooth chest. Rukawa moaned. Hanagata slowly pushed him on the couch and leaned on top of him, his hand wandering on his body.

Rukawa didn't say any words and kissing back the taller guy. '_Must be the effect of the wine' _he thought.

"Kaede-kun..." Hanagata called in a sexy tone. "I always wanted to kissed you liked this." And without any words, he unbottuned Rukawa's pants, pulling it down and suddenly took his limp cock into his mouth.

"Ahhh!" Rukawa moaned. He unconsciously spreads legs wider for him. He touched his head and stroked his short silky hair. "Uhmm..."

Hanagata sucked him hungrily...and looked up to see Rukawa's irresistible expression. His eyes shut, mouth was opened as if taking some air as he gasped every time he sucked him.

"Kaede-kun.. I want to enter you..." And he kneeled, unbottoning his pants. He holds the brunette's both leg and positioned himself in between. He licked his finger to prepared him. Inserted two fingers at the same time and the brunette sobbed.

Hanagata delicately pushed in and out. When he felt the guy was ready, he firmly holds his cock, ejaculated it and pressed it on his hole. His almost there when the door burst opened.

"Ow...sorry Touro..learned how to lock the door..will you! ..." Mitsui said as he was surprised to see his best friend on top of the famous ice prince. Both half-naked.

Rukawa's eyes opened wider in disbelief when he saw the redhead guy standing next to Mitsui. "Hana-kun. "He almost whispered. He pushed Hanagata and hurriedly pulled up his pants and fixed himself. "Please let me explain." He said when he saw the burning gazed at Sakuragi's eyes.

"Ah...no need...you can fuck whomever you want..." He replied nonchalantly. Although he was so shocked to see Rukawa beneath Hanagata both half-naked, he pretends to be tough and act as if nothing.

His not naive not to know what they're doing. Seeing your '_lover_' half-naked and legs parted so wide while the guy on top thrusting up and down...of course...he knew that scene...and he don't need an explanation...it was clearly as the sun.

"You know each other?" Mitsui asked, them suddenly recalled something. "Yeah.. I get it now. What a small world right..." He elbowed the redhead then nodded at Hanagata. "Shall we drink now?" He asked to cool down the tension between Rukawa and Sakuragi.

"Please...let me explain Hana-kun."

"So you're his lover...Sakuragi-san?" Hanagata asked, buttoning his pants when he saw the redhead clenching his fist and not answering Rukawa. But he didn't it get ...why the redhead was with Mitsu since he told him the he'll bring his lover...does it mean that...

"No...we're not...not at all." He replied without hesitation. "Thanks for inviting me Mitchi... I have to pick-up my son... Ja...enjoy..." And he exited the door without looking at Rukawa.

"Hana-kun..." He called in a desperate tone. "Please. I am sorry.." Walking up fast to follow him.

"Bullshit! I don't wanna see you anymore! You whore!" Sakuragi shouted. Can't hold his anger anymore. He know he doesn't have to act like that, but seeing him with another guy, he felt something he never felt before..._jealousy and a broken-heart..._

He was so sure that Rukawa was in love with him too so he was so confident that he won't cheated on him, despite they weren't officially lovers. But seeing that scene just now, he remembered his friend Mito who experienced the same thing when he caught his lover Sendoh having sex with the other guy. He was right...if you loved someone and sees them with any other person...you feel like shattered into a tiny pieces. Your heart stopped beating and feels like you wanna die on that moment. And that's the reason he doesn't want to admit to the certain brunette guy that he's in love with him because he don't wanna experience those feelings...the one he's feeling right now...

Rukawa ran as fast as he can, and he catch on him. He hugged the redhead from behind to tight, never wanted to let him go without explaining. "Please... I'm sorry...please don't leave me like this...we are just started...

"Tch...there's no 'we' Kaede...and you know that. We should ended this before we begin. We don't go anywhere in this kind of relationship...let me go..."

"No... I love you Hana-kun.. I am sorry...I lost it for a moment...but I swear...it's always been you..."

"So you know how to love...but it's too late..."

"Please..."

"You don't know anything about me Kaede... Sorry to call you a whore...but the truth... I am...not you... I dance naked...I slept with some rich guy to earn money...so I am a whore...and stop chasing me...coz I don't deserve you..." And he removed Rukawa's hands from his waists. And he start the engine of his car then drive fastly.

"Did you know that I love him...that's why I'm setting him free..to saved him from danger...and not to get hurt...just like what you did now." Mitsui said in a accusing tone, from behind. "You don't deserve him...Rukawa-san."

"And who are you to told me that? I love him!"

"I'm his lover...ex lover actually.. We just broke up today...and one of the reason is you..."

Rukawa dumbfounded...is that mean that the redhead has another lover and also he loved him. He loves him...he is so sure about that...but he's not sure about the redhead's feeling. "But...he didn't..."

"Yeah I know... I know everything and he do everything to protect you...for being hurt..."

"What are you saying?"

"Hmp...why don't asked one of your friend...let me guess... I think it's Fujima-san...since he's not here in Tokyo..right?... but well what done is done..."

"What are..."

"Rukawa-san...love and lust has a huge different... And I think you felt for him was just a lust...you don't know anything about Hanamichi...you had no idea what he's going through...you don't even know that he's son is dying...that's why he forced to dance...almost naked...and sleep with me...just to save his son...and you're telling me you love him...that's a bullshit Rukawa-san!"

"What about Beel?!" He approached Mitsui and grabbed him on his collar with a fiery looks on his eyes. "Tell me!"

"See... You know nothing...All you know is to asked him to fucked you...you don't even dare to asked about his personal...all you know is to let him stick his dick on your itchy hole..." And he got a slapped from the brunette. "Is the truth hurts that much ha?" He smirked that made Rukawa left with a tears falling to his cheeks.

"You don't need the gone that far.. Hisashi..." Hanagata stated.

"Just let them both realized what is love all about."

"Playing cupid...aren't you?"

"Nah...well I guess, it's always been you and me at the end."

"Yeah, you're right! How about we continued what me and Kaede-kun started." Smirking, arching his eyebrow when he noticed Mitsui's reaction. "Not that yoy idiot! I'm talking about the wine..." And he laughed.

"Bastard...make it clear next time okay!" He blushed.

"Well...we can continued that anytime you want..." Hanagata whispered to his ears and Mitsui blushed more deeply. "What do you think, Hisashi?"

"In your dreams Touro!"

* * *

**A/N: Aww sorry guys If its happened like this... Don't really mean to hurt them both...its a part of a story hehe...**

**Review pls ^_^ let me know what you think about this story...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Three painful days had been passed. No signed nor traced of the redhead since that night.

Rukawa stands still in front of the gate waiting for Sakuragi to come back home. He glanced at his phone, checking that maybe his beloved redhead will send some messages or call him.

He felt his breath shorten. Feel so tired, he's exhausted of waiting but he still keeps on coming back until he finally explained everything to him.

Mitsui was absolutely right. He doesn't know anything about him. All he knew was his full name and phone number. Hell, he does't even know his birthday or at least his age.

Rukawa felt so useless, worthless. All his life, he never cared for someone. He's never been in love like this before. Tears rolled down to his check. Praying that the redhead will come home soon.

"Where do you think you're going Akira?!" Asked Mito and grabbed Sendoh's wrist to stop him from leaving the car.

"I need to tell him. He must know!"

"No you don"t! We can't interfere Akira...not now... not tomorrow. You know what happened right?"

"But Yo-chan...didn't you see him. Anytime soon he'll collapsed. He's been there since last night. And just like the other days...he never eat anything. If Ayako-chan didn't send him food and forced it on him, he might don't eat anything at all."

"I know. But leave them for now. Hanamichi wasn't ready to face him."

"Yo-chan... I understand what Rukawa-san felt. I've been there...so I know..."

"Yeah you're right... Don't forget... I'd been there too!" Mito yelled.

Sendoh look surprised. "But...we're in different situation ...that I know everything about you...Rukawa-san don't."

"And that's the problem...they don't know anything from each other. Lack of communication. And you call it love...what the fuck!?"

"Hey..." And Sendoh open the door and went out. But something stop him.

He stood and stayed when he saw a tall guy, wearing thick-frame eye glasses approached Rukawa and embraced him.

Slowly, Sendoh went back inside the car and waiting for what's gonna happen next.

Mito just took a glimpse at him and turned his gazed back at Rukawa and the tall guy. It was Hanagata.

Rukawa sob at Hanagata's chest while the taller guy caressing his back, to calm him. To stop him from crying. Hanagata wiped Rukawa's tears, hold his chin and planted a light kiss on his forehead. He murmured something at the brunette, then eventually guided him to his car and drove away from the redhead's house.

Sendoh look at Mito and growl. "Perhaps you're right...we shouldn't interfere. It's so complicated." He said sadly and disappointed. Mito starts the engine and drive.

* * *

"_Okaa-san...Otoo-san_...baby Beel's operation will be tomorrow...so please, I beg you...to take care of him. He's the only one I have..." Sakuragi said, talking to the tombstone in front of him. Where his parents laid. He smile bitterly at the baby he's holding. Cradling on his arms. "Please...okaa-san...otoo-san...don't take him away from me..." And felt his tears starts to fall down to his cheeks. He sobbed and wiped it, trying not to make any sound to avoid his child to wake up.

"You must be his son?" A tall man from behind asked. Wearing dark suit that matches his dark bluish hair. "I can see that you look exactly like him." Then walk near and put a bouquet of flowers for each grave. "I'm Kazuya Rukawa...and you might be Hanamichi...right?" He said calmly and stretch out his hand.

_'Kazuya Rukawa...must be his father_...' Sakuragi scowl and yank the man's hand whose offering for a handshake. '"If you're here to warn me and to stay away from your son...I already did...so please leave." He said. Glaring at the man.

The man quite surprise but smile at him and look the tombstone, slowly bend down and traced the name engraved in it. "So you meet Kaede... I didn't know that." The man stated.

Sakuragi furrow his eyebrow and curiously ask the man. "What? But Oyaji...how...I mean.. You're his father and you came to tell me to stay away from him right..." And he notice the flowers that the man put on his parents grave and tracing his father's name that engrave in the stone. "You know my father?" He asked.

"Yes...he's my friend..."

"A lover you mean." Said the other man, walking close to them with a dark hair. And behind him, two men wearing a black suit that he thinks was a bodygurad. "Long time no see, Kazuya." He said as he removed his sunglass and handed it to the man behind. Then motioning them to leave.

"Tch...you never change, you're still the same old brat that I know... Hinaharu...Mitsui." Replied the man, snickering at the other older guy in front of them.

"Just like I thought, this is the first place you will visit once you step your feet here in Japan."

"Mind your own business Hinaharu. I just pay my respect and go visit my kids."

"Such a fine father you are."

"And how about you...don't tell me that until now you still treat your son like a piece of shit. Grow up Hinaharu, don't blame him for everything happen in the past."

The old Mitsui growl and glare at old Rukawa. "How dare you to utter those words since you're the reason why we can't continue our relationship."

"Past is past...don't talked about it anymore."

Sakuragi just watch and gape at the two older man. Listening to their conversation. And recalling the other's man name. Hinaharu Mitsui, and of course, that name was so popular in Japan, even though he didn't see him in person, just in television, he intimated at his presence.

He felt sudden cold sweat and nervous that he'd never experience before. He doesn't know what's going on between the two men in front of him. And he looked at his father's grave as if looking for some answer to those questions on his mind. "What the hell is going on...I don't get it. Are you talking about my father...in front of my own mother. Tch. There's a word respect that exist in this world, especially for the elder like you...so at least use it." He stated bitterly at the two elder in front of him.

"I'm very sorry Sakuragi-kun." Apologized Rukawa's father.

"At last... I finally meet you. Sakuragi-kun. Maybe you have idea who I am...right? I'm Hisashi's father. And I guess he already told you about what I did to him..."

Sakuragi grit his teeth and sudden rush of blood on his head. He wanted to punch the man in front of him but he remember that he's holding his child. "How dare you to hurt him...he don't do anything wrong..." He said, although it's not loud but the hatred in his tone still visible that make the old Mitsui's shock from those words.

"What is going on here Hinaharu? You mean...your son...and him was having an affair?" Asked the old Rukawa then stared at Sakuragi. "And how about my son? You said something about him. May I know what's going on..."

Sakuragi just look at the two men in front of him. Even him, confused what's really going on. When the old Rukawa introduce himself, he thought that he came to warn him about his affair with Kaede Rukawa, but it turns out that the guy doesn't know anything about him and the brunette.

And then this old Mitsui came, saying that the old Rukawa was his father's lover...and he his brown orbs open wider, realizing the word. Lover. "You're my father's lover?" He asked old Rukawa.

Rukawa's father froze. No idea how to answer his question. He look down and avoid his gaze, then murmur. "Yes...we was...but we separated when Ayako came..."

Sakuragi astonish. Never in his imagination that his father had that kind of relationship. He adore him more than any son he can do. His mom died when he was still young so he doesn't remember anything about her. "How?"

"We're friends...the three of us." And turn at Mitsui's father. "We're both in ... we both loved your father...but he never acknowledge that kind of relationship before, but we'd still try."

"And?.." Sakuragi ask. He was so curious to know about the past. But he felt strange that he doesn't feel anger, hatred or any kind of emotions. Just curiosity.

Mitsui's father sigh heavily and look at the redhead. "I used my money to lure him, to Be my lover. But something happen... I have to get married and leave him."

"I confess...he turn me down a countless times...but I still try until he finally accepted my feelings for him. And then..." Rukawa's father confessed.

Mitsui's father added. "It's my fault...Kazuya, I ...cheated on him at the first place...and I blame you for taking him away from me." Mitsui's father interrupted and explained.

"So you finally admitted that...but it's too late. Hinaharu. Himuro was gone. But not only you... I do mistake too...I do the same thing. I left him without a word. Then get married." Then turned again at Sakuragi. "I'm sorry for telling you all this, son. Past is past and we can't do anything to make it right. And I don't want the past to repeat again. I have no clue what really happen between you and Kaede. But please...if you don't feel the same way about him...talk to him honestly. Don't give him hope..."

The young redhead smirk. "Tch...nostalgic for both of you..am I right? It's just the same thing happening to us right now..." Sakuragi stated bitterly. Remembering his relationship with their sons. "But don't worry, I end up my relationships with both of them. So you can leave me alone..." Then he pick up the bag, placed next to the grave and left the two old man behind.

"Wait! Sakuragi-kun." Called Mitsui's father. "I know it's too late to say. But... I'm sorry. I just don't want my son to get hurt. I don't want him to end up like me. Because in the end...you'll leave him ...too."

Sakuragi smirk and laugh manically. "Are you crazy Oyaji? After you beat up your son, you're saying sorry at me. Say sorry to Mitchi and I might forgive you. We're done...and we choose to be friend...and for Kaede..." He looked at Rukawa's father with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "We're not lovers or anything like that...so I don't worry about him." Then just realized that his son slept longer than the usual. His heart pounding really fast as if bursting out to the ribcage when he saw his son's skin color turn to purple. He check the baby's heart beat...and he can't hear anything...and it makes him panic.

Sakuragi check his pocket to find his phone but it's not there. And it makes him panic and more worried this time. He turn to his son again and lean on his chest. "Beel...baby Beel...please...son...wake up...daddy make chocolate pudding for you..please..wake up..."He shook his son gently. Hoping that the baby will respond.

The two older men watch him then noticed that there's something with the redhead so they approach him.

"What's wrong Sakuragi-kun?"

"Please...please...baby Beel..daddy has something nice for you so please...wake up..." Sakuragi begged as he gently lift up and shook his son, still at the same state. Looks lifeless. And it's drives him crazy and burst into tears.

The old Mitsui took his phone and dial to call someone. He motioned his bodyguard to prepare the car and tap the redhead's shoulder. "Sakuragi-kun. Let's go...hurry up we need to take your son at the hospital. Stop crying..."

He doesn't know what to do at this moment. He just follow the old Mitsui to his car. Hugging his son tighter. He can't even call Mito nor Sendoh to tell that's he rushing his son to the hospital. He felt so alone...this time. Tears keeps rolling down to his cheeck and wiping it since his sight became blurred.

Both elder just watching, feeling sorry not be able to do anything to calm him. Seeing the redhead's state makes them feel pity for him. He's nothing like a lost child. A lost child that needed someone to be with him.

Mitsui's father order the driver to drive faster but safer, while Rukawa's father sat next to Sakuragi and caress his back.

* * *

He rush inside the hospital the moment the car stop, yelling, asking for help. Immediately, the nurses approached him and hurriedly took the baby at the emergency. The doctor told him that he can't go inside and telling him to calm down and ask few questions about his son. And he told the doctor that his baby Beel schedule for a heart surgery the following day. But unfornately, his son didn't make it for the next day...as his heart stop pumping properly.

He walk back and forth. His heart still throbbing like mad. Glancing at the wall clock of the hospital.

He felt his body don't stop trembling. He feel so cold. So nervous. So worried about his son. Terrified about the bad thing might happen to his child. All kinds of emotions started to build up. He wanted to cry. To shout...if he can just be with his son...he won't stay outside just to wait.

And now he felt so alone. Being alone with no one around him to comfort him during the like this. He remembered the certain brunette. If he just listen to his explanation. Or at least throw his damn ego and forgive him, he was so sure that he'll be right here, right now sitting next to him. Hugging him, and saying some comforting words.

But he didn't, he knows that he's at fault. There weren't lovers at the first place to react like that. And he's hurt for realizing it too late and knowing that he'd hurt him too.

He drop his face in his palm, murmuring some words, saving his son. The only person that he can call his own.

It's been an hour since they took his son inside. And yet, no one from the nurse or doctor came out to tell him what's going on.

"Hanamichi!" Call Mito along with Sendoh. "Where's Beel?"

Sakuragi look at them with a teary eyes. And burst to cry when Sendoh embrace him. "Akira...Youhei...my son...what shall I do... I don't wanna lose him."

Mito patted his back and hissed. "Shh...don't think like that... Hanamichi. Just pray. He'll be fine." Encouraging his best friend to calm down.

"Hisashi-kun's dad call us. He said that you meet him and send you here in the hospital." Sendoh said, tightening his embrace.

Sakuragi just remember that the two elder was there with him all the time. He was so busy thinking about his son's safety.

From the operating room door, comes out the nurse. Everyone approached. "How's my son? Please tell me how's my son?" Sakuragi begged.

She remove her mask and face him. "We still doing the operation...we a blood donor. Type AB...anyone?" She asked.

"Me!" Kaede Rukawa and Hisashi Mitsui said in unison. Both just arrived together along with Hanagata.

"Good...so please come with me..." The nurse said.

Sakuragi didn't know what to do. Is he gonna hugged Mitsui first then Rukawa. Or hugged Rukawa first then Mitsui. He froze where he stand. It's not the right time to think those stupid stuff.

Mitsui approached him and ruffle his red locks. "Idiot. Stop gaping. We'll be back...with baby Beel." He said. Smiling at the redhead.

"Mitchi..." Then he turn at Rukawa, who is avoiding his gaze. He walk closer and embrace him from behind. Murmuring words of thanks and apologize. He could hear his heart beat faster and feel Rukawa's body trembling. But the brunette ignore him and follow the nurse. "Kae...de" and again, his tears roll down to his cheek once again. But this time...it's for the certain brunette.

He lost him. Maybe too late for both of them. He lost him without admitting his true feelings for him.

A/N: **Thank you Guys for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
